


Ghosts of Our Past

by avid_reader615



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_reader615/pseuds/avid_reader615
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Formerly Self Actualization* Title Changed thanks to thoughtful feedback by a loyal reader! Lauren is a surgeon grappling with depression and loneliness. Her despair has clouded her mind, but with the help of her friend and protege, Kenzi, she has not yet given up hope. Enter Bo, a well respected auditor and healthcare compliance specialist who just happens to be starting on Lauren and Kenzi's floor at the hospital. NOTE: Rating shifts to M or E, just to be safe, with Chapter 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bo breathed a deep draught of the humid late spring evening air as she stepped up onto the rooftop of the hospital. She closed her eyes and centered herself smiling at the hint of honeysuckle on the breeze. She glanced up at the night sky to see storm clouds threatening off to the west. Turning away towards the east she took several paces towards her favorite spot- an old bench that bore signs of having once been a refuge for smokers on staff before the hospital campus went tobacco free. Since Bo came on staff at the hospital two months ago, she had loved coming to the old forgotten bench to pass her break in the peaceful still of the night. As she approached her bench she heard the sound of muffled sobs. She stopped as she rounded the corner and the bench came into view. A person, a woman, was crouched over with her head in her hands sobbing softly. She had long blonde hair and was wearing scrubs. Bo briefly wondered whether she knew the woman from around the hospital. Bo felt the despair radiating off the blonde in waves. She was nearly overcome by a powerful need to comfort the her, but just then another woman- a doctor it appeared by her scrubs and lab coat- came around the other side of the stairwell access and went swiftly to the sad blonde on the bench. Bo knew she should leave. She felt awkward and a little guilty for intruding upon this private moment holding such emotion for the stranger, but she felt oddly rooted in place. She did not want to leave the sad blonde woman even as she had no idea why. She heard the doctor say to the blonde, “Shhh, it’s ok. She will find her way to you. You must be patient and keep your heart open, just as you have reminded me.” “Patient?! The blonde snapped suddenly. Not just once, but twice now I have endured, and here I am thirty-three years into the third cycle. I wish I had not opened the channel. The sadness was hard, but knowing what I know now. My desperation to be whole again, the despair is too great.” “You must calm yourself, Lauren. If you are too clouded, you will not be able to feel and sense her as you need.” Continuing in a gentle tone that Bo could barely hear, the doctor said to the blonde, “Lauren, you promised not to come up here anymore. After what happened last time… well, I thought you would be more considerate of those of us that are here for you.” Lauren let out a heart wrenching wail and looked up to the sky. “Do you not think she would be here for me if she could? Do you not think she would have been with me all along? Nothing would keep her away, and that is why I despair. I just keep thinking that if I had only found another way, so long ago.” The doctor wrapped her arm around the sad blonde and encouraged her to go back downstairs and get cleaned up. When Bo realized they were about to leave, she snuck quickly back down the stairs before they could know she had been watching and listening. 

Bo glanced up as the elevator announced the floor to her unit. She swiped through the locked double doors and greeted Miss Betty. Miss Betty was making her rounds, as she often did in the middle of the night. Bo smiled warmly at her as Miss Betty took her arm and asked her when her parents were coming to pick her up. “I am sure they will be here as soon as they can, Miss Betty.” “Oh I hope so! I can’t wait to see them and my dear brother,” Betty replied with a bright smile. “You know my brother is quite a looker, and you are so sweet. Maybe I could put in a good word for you,” Betty winked in a conspiratorial fashion. Bo took her hand and smiled. “Why thank you Betty. I am sure I would be one lucky girl indeed.” Seeing that Miss Betty was safely puttering on with her rounds, Bo continued to the nurse’s station where she greeted Ephraim, the charge nurse. “Ephraim, I hope you are well tonight. Are all of our patients at peace?” Ephraim cocked his eyebrow and stifled a smirk. He was weary of the auditor, and for some reason he could not explain, he found her zen-like approach to everyone obnoxious. Bo had been at the hospital for two months, but only on this floor for one. She was brought in to evaluate and audit compliance with the standards of best practice. She was a registered nurse and a licensed attorney. She specialized in assisting hospitals with adopting, applying, and maintaining best practice standards. Her aim was to help the staff find a way to attain and maintain provision of the highest quality of care for their patients. The hospitals that were able to achieve the highest ratings for quality would benefit by increasing their stature and prestige in the region. Isabeau Dennis was a very good auditor. She had a reputation in her field for being highly ethical and unafraid to tell the truth even to her employers. Her focus was quality care, and she was uncompromising in her demands on staff at all of the hospitals she audited. If a hospital won her recommendation, the healthcare industry took notice. For that reason, she had been brought in by Morrigan University Medical Center board chair, Evony Marquise, to audit several departments that had been plagued by lawsuits in recent years. On this particular evening in May, Bo was on the floor that housed the psychiatric department with the night shift in the Alzheimer’s and memory impairment unit. Bo made it her practice to keep up her nursing license and law license. She worked shifts on every unit she audited with the staff nurses, techs, and physicians before she began the tedious process of pouring through charts and analyzing data. Bo sat down at the central nurses’ station to resume her methodical review charts. She often chose to work the overnight shift during this phase of her evaluation. Most units of the hospital were calmer at night, and she had long since found it strangely comforting to work that shift. While others slept, she stayed awake watching over the patients, making sure they were well cared for and safe when at their most vulnerable.

Flashback- 6 months ago

“This is just ridiculous, Kenz. I can’t believe you think that this woman can predict the future,” Lauren said with exasperation in her voice. “Oh don’t be such a stick in the mud, Lauren! You promised we would have fun on our girls’ weekend, but all you’ve done is mope and read by the beach. I’ve always wanted to visit a fortune teller, and that chick at the hotel recommended her,” Kenzi said pleadingly. “Fine, but I am not paying for this.” “It’s my treat, Lauren! Let’s go find out when you’re going to strike it rich with a cure for cancer, so momma can retire,” Kenzi said with a laugh and a wink.  
Lauren and Kenzi sat down in the small foyer. Kenzi bounced in her seat delighted to have convinced Lauren to come with her to see the world famous seer of the emerald isle- well at least that is what her sign announced out front. Lauren laughed to herself as she glanced around the space. There were posters proclaiming the unrivaled talents of “Sarah the Seer of the Emerald Isle.” The whole thing was utterly preposterous, but as she sat there amused by her best friend’s excitement and the silliness of their adventure, she had to admit that she felt lighter. Lauren could always count on her best friend and colleague, Kenzi, to cheer her up. An older woman with a graceful presence slid open the pocket door off the foyer and welcomed them “Good evening girls. I am Sarah, and you are both most welcome in this place. Please come in.” Kenzi nearly skipped into the room. Lauren followed slowly. The older woman had trained her eyes on Lauren the moment she opened the door and her steady gaze made Lauren feel strange. Sarah followed them into the room that was decorated as from another time. It was dimly lit with rich wooden wainscoting and aged-looking silk wallpaper. For a beach house this one had some years on it, but this room appeared as though it had been transported through time from a continental manor. Lauren and Kenzi sat at a round mahogany table across from Sarah. Lauren was taken aback by the familiar feeling the space evoked. Before Kenzi could start rattling off her list of questions about the future, Sarah resumed her focus on Lauren raising an eyebrow and say, “I was beginning to fear you would not come to see me again, child.” Startled, Lauren stared back at the woman. “What!? Kenzi yelped- you’ve been here before and you didn’t tell me, Lauren?” Sarah gazed steadily at Lauren for another moment before saying, “oscailte an cainéal.” Lauren felt a sharp pain shoot through her head that was gone as quickly as it came on. She felt a rush of emotions and memories seemed to flood her mind. She didn’t know what to make of these memories that seemed foreign and yet familiar. She gasped as another shooting pain encompassed her mind. “What the hell is wrong, Lauren?” Kenzi asked voice full of concern. “And what the hell did you just say?” Kenzi glared at the increasingly suspect “seer.” I spoke to Lauren in Gaelic. She knows of what I speak- give her peace for a few moments and she will be able to explain herself. Lauren held her head in hands for several minutes in silence as Kenzi became increasingly freaked out. “I don’t know who you are or what you did, but if you hurt my friend, I will cut you!” Kenzi yelled completely losing her cool. At that Lauren quickly grabbed Kenzi’s wrist and looked up. “I’m fine Kenz. You aren’t going to cut anybody and I have told you not to go around saying that to people!” Lauren said evenly. “Sarah is right. I understand now.” ‘You understand what?” Kenzi said her voice raised and still a little panicky. Sarah’s deep green eyes sparkled as she reached across the table taking Lauren’s hands into hers. “We will proceed in the presence of your friend. She is a pure soul at the beginning of her journey, and you will aid each other in the coming days,” Sarah said to Lauren. Lauren nodded and Sarah continued as Kenzi just watched on in amazement. “You have suffered two complete cycles without being made whole. This has not been as punishment. As we discussed in your last lifecycle, the absence was necessary for your mate to heal and evolve. When you finally merge, it will be permanent. The absence prepares you both for the joining. “But how many more lifecycles must I suffer without being made whole?” Lauren asked with desperation in her voice. “Can the universe not see that I do not heal? I do not evolve. I have nearly succumbed to despair. While the opening of the channel has given me insight into my bout of melancholy, it brings me no closer to the resolution for which my soul pleads. Sarah, can you not tell me when and where?” “Lauren, you know I am not allowed to reveal that information. As your guide, I can tell you now that you narrowly missed reunion in your last life. You must live with hope. Your path has been hard because of your analytical nature and your need for control. You must seek balance so that you will be able to find one another and merge for good. It is possible in this life, child, but as the omega half, you know what you must do now,” Sarah said gently. Lauren nodded and glanced at Kenzi who had been rendered speechless and had the distinct look of shock on her face.  
“Mackenzi,” Sarah said turning towards the sprightly raven haired woman, “your soul has begun the journey in this life to seek out your other half, your soulmate. Every soul must complete this journey. For some it takes many lifecycles in the earthly realm. For others only a few, but finding your soulmate is only the beginning. Once your mate is found, you must complete a process of self-actualization that will prepare you to merge with your mate. As you travel through your lifecycles, I will be your guide, just as I am Lauren’s. Your friendship is no accident. Lauren will give you more information as you help her complete her process of self-actualization.” Sarah smiled warmly at Lauren and Kenzi. “Go in peace children until we meet again.” Lauren rose and took Kenzi hand tugging her out the door and into the dark humid night.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenzi led Lauren to the locker room next to the doctor’s lounge. She was glad that she and Lauren were both working tonight. Lauren and Kenzi rarely worked the overnight shift, but Lauren had been called in when the attending that usually worked nights caught a virus. As luck would have it, Kenzi had picked up the extra shift from one of the other residents. Kenzi felt relieved to have been there for her friend and mentor that night, but Lauren’s sudden shift in mood over the last couple of months was beginning to wear on them both. “Lauren, based on everything you have taught me about the journey, you must consider that your sudden upswing in emotion could mean that the time is near.” “I don’t know, Kenz. I know that increased emotion is a powerful sign, but I always assumed it would be positive emotion. My mentor merged before the break, and I had neglected to ask his mate about the final stages of self-actualization for omega halves. Sarah told me to spend time with Ellen once she found Patrick again, but having just been found by my mate and Patrick just reconnecting with his, we did not spend our last year together meditating on the journey. Patrick and Ellen left for the countryside to live out their final cycle in this realm where they had first met, and I never guessed how quickly that cycle would end for me.” Kenzi placed her arm around Lauren’s shoulders. “I wish that you and your mate had not drawn such a tragic break, but you know that it means you have a very powerful connection. When you two merge, the power will ripple through the cosmos. I can only attribute your intensified emotions to the nearness of your mate. Do not allow the sadness to define your emotions. Focus on the intensity and the hope that should inspire in you, Lauren,” Kenzi said earnestly. Lauren smiled for the first time that night. “Thank you, Kenzi. You are an amazing friend and mentee.” Lauren winked at the petite woman and felt happy as she saw the concern melt out of her friend’s bright blue eyes. “That’s more like it! Now let’s go grab some food from the lounge before our next rounds!” Lauren chuckled and followed Kenzi to the doctor’s lounge. 

It had been two days since Bo encountered the crying blonde on her rooftop bench. Bo had been off the next night and hadn’t encountered anyone on the roof during her break the night before. As she sat on her bench swaying slightly with the gentle breeze and humming one of her favorite songs, she could not stop her thoughts from drifting to the blonde. Why had she been so sad? Why had Bo experienced such a powerful draw to comfort the woman, to be nearer to her? Bo frowned slightly. She believed in her intuition. She trusted her gut reactions almost to a fault. There must some reason she reacted emotionally to the blonde stranger. She decided to keep an eye out for her around the hospital. Bo wondered whether the pretty blonde would elicit such an emotional response from her when meeting under normal circumstances, or whether she was just feeling empathic that night towards an attractive, sad stranger. Bo leaned back on the bench and sighed. She was due to move to a Cardiothoracic step-down unit the following Monday. She knew she would miss Betty and the patients she had been working with, but she made up her mind to visit. She always got attached to her patients. She had learned that opening her heart to others was the only way to embrace her own life. She had long since chosen to live that way, and despite the flack she took from cynics like Ephraim, she knew that ironically, it was the vulnerability of being open and caring that made her the stronger person- nothing risked, nothing gained.

Friday morning Bo was wrapping up her last night shift on the Alzheimer’s and memory impairment unit. She was tired having worked three 12 hour shifts in a row, but she needed to touch base with the attending physicians and charge nurses on the cardiac floor she would be moving to on Monday morning. She splashed some water on her face and gathered the last of her things from her locker before taking the elevator down to 7 north, her new unit for the next two months. She steeled herself for the animosity that would likely greet her and strode through the double doors onto the floor. The inevitable Office Space joke would likely find its way to her ears before she could sleep, but it was better to get these things over with a day or so before she actually started work on the new floor. She approached the nurses’ station with her most charming smile and introduced herself to the nurses gathered there. They were friendly enough and paged the charge nurse and attending physician. While Bo waited, she glanced around the floor. Down the hallway a petite woman in a while lab coat with black hair caught her attention. It was the doctor from the other night that had come to comfort the sad blonde. Bo felt a small burst of excitement surge through her body. If the friend worked on this floor, then there was a decent chance that the blonde did too. Bo loved a good mystery, and she had to solve the mystery of the blonde woman that she could not get out of her head. Suddenly she felt more optimistic about her transition to this floor. “Hello, my name is Maureen; I’m the charge nurse today.” Bo turned her attention to a middle aged woman with a pleasant countenance and a faint Spanish accent. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Maureen. My name is Bo Dennis. I am the auditor and compliance specialist that will be joining your team for the next couple of months.” Bo flashed a genuine smile. Maureen had a way about her that put Bo at ease. She liked the woman instantly. Maureen smiled back, “I heard you were starting on Monday, Ms. Dennis.” “Please call me Bo. I am starting on Monday, but I wanted to drop by before I left today to meet you and the attending to get an idea of where things are and schedule a time to meet Monday.” “Sounds like a plan,” Maureen said, “I am sure Dr. Lewis will be here in a minute, but while we wait, let me show you around the floor.” “Thanks very much,” Bo smiled graciously. After Maureen walked Bo around the circular shaped unit and showed her all of the nurses’ stations, supply areas, and the small conference room where Bo would do most of her work the first month, they made their way back up to the front of the unit by the main nurses’ station. As they approached Bo and Maureen had fallen into an easy conversation about the hospital and Bo almost collided with a doctor who had rushed up from the other side of the nurses’ station looking distractedly at her pager. Bo stopped just in time to avoid impact and placed her hand out to brace the distracted doctor. When her hand met the woman’s left bicep, Bo felt a strange surge of energy and butterflies in her stomach all of a sudden. She looked up and found she had nearly collided with the sad blonde from the rooftop bench. Bo was mesmerized instantly by the beauty of the woman. Even with her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and the fact that the doctor had yet to look up at Bo from her pager, Bo was spellbound. She took in the strong angled jawline, elegant neck, and gleaming golden locks. When the woman finally looked up it was at Maureen. Bo couldn’t help but notice the doctor’s deep honey brown eyes, and when the doctor finally shifted her gaze to Bo their eyes locked. Bo felt like she had been struck by lightning. She was relieved when after several moments the gorgeous blonde broke the stare and silence between them nearly stuttering as she said, “I, I am… I’m Doctor Lauren Lewis, the attending. I was notified that you would be starting on Monday, so I apologize that I wasn’t prepared to meet with you this morning.” Bo cocked her eyebrow and flashed the most charming smile she could muster after having been up all night working. “Bo Dennis, and I am pleased to meet you. No need to apologize. I do start Monday, I just like to stop by and get my bearings beforehand when I transition to a new floor.” The blonde stared at Bo for a solid ten seconds and opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but her pager went off. Lauren quickly muttered an apology before asking Maureen to give Ms. Dennis a tour and then rushing off down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the follows, favorites, and reviews! I am sorry about the formatting issue. I have tried to improve that with this new chapter. Let me know what you think and if the spacing is still an issue.

Saturday Afternoon

Lauren sat on her sofa staring past a slightly irritated Kenzi. “Lauren, do you mean to tell me that you think the auditor could be your soul mate?” Kenzi said incredulously. Refocusing her eyes on Kenzi Lauren sighed and began to explain. “Kenz, I felt the electricity, the pull, when I looked into her eyes. It has been so long since I last held my love.” Lauren started to break down again.

“Hey,” Kenzi soothed Lauren with her hand on her back, “this is not the time for tears. This is the time for action. You are the Omega, remember? It is your job to win over your love again, and while I may not be into the ladies, I know that you have a lot to offer when you aren’t all doctor sadpants!” Kenzi gave Lauren a hopeful smile. 

Lauren glanced at her and smirked back before brightening up. “I think we need to talk to Sarah.” “Sweet! Does this mean that we get to go back to Florida?” Kenzi asked hopefully. “No,” Lauren responded, “Sarah will be here. We just need to seek her out. As our guide, she is always near when we need her.” 

Kenzi’s face fell a little knowing that she didn’t get to go back to the beach, but she was excited about visiting with Sarah again. The seer had opened her world to an amazing journey, and she was lucky to have Lauren as a mentor, but Kenzi worried about Lauren’s ability to pull it together and finish her own journey.

“Here she is!” Kenzi bounced in her seat as she held out her phone to show Lauren the listing that popped up. Lauren laughed out loud as she looked at Kenzi’s smart phone: “Sarah’s Palm Readings and Karaoke, 810 Broadway.” Leave it to Sarah to have a flair for the ridiculous. Lauren smiled as she remembered seeing a store out in the country once that advertised shoes and cheese. Lauren and Kenzi climbed in Lauren’s Volvo SUV and drove downtown to see Sarah.

As they walked into the foyer, Kenzi immediately noticed a pocket door off to the left, just as they had seen at Sarah’s beachfront “office.” As if on cue, Sarah slid open the pocket door and smiled broadly at the two women. “Come in, my children,” she said. This time Lauren walked in first followed by Kenzi. 

“Sarah, I met a woman that I felt drawn too. When our eyes locked, I knew the connection was there,” Lauren began. “But….” Sarah said knowingly. “But, she also placed her hand on me, and I don’t recall feeling the electricity then,” Lauren confessed. Kenzi suddenly piped up, “yeah but Lauren you also have been super sad and tried to hurt yourself two months ago.” 

The room hung heavy with silence. Lauren dropped her head, too ashamed to be mad at Kenzi. Kenzi knew that she shouldn’t have blurted it out so nonchalantly, but she has wanted Sarah’s help to intervene since the incident from a couple months back.

“My dear,” Sarah began, “I know of your desperation. I came here as soon as I felt it. I am connected with all of my charges. I knew of your distress, but I also knew that the swell in emotion meant the time was near. You have said as much to Kenzi. You are an excellent mentor. What is going on with you, Lauren?”

“What if she...” Lauren paused and was silent. “What if…” she began again. “What if she rejects me as she thought I did her the first time?” Lauren began to weep. The idea of being so close to her love, but yet having to win her, made Lauren quake with self-doubt. 

“This fear you have is the purpose of the journey, my dear.” Sarah said as a matter of fact. “Ysabeau fought her fears and better judgment to win you in 1795. She overcame the disapproval of her family and fought your fiancé to defend your honor. She was far from perfect and terrified, but she believed in you, Lauren, and she rose to the occasion. I know you can do the same.” 

“But Sarah, why can’t Ysabeau, or Bo, as she is called now, just have the channel opened and know I am her mate?” Lauren asked. “Because you must complete the process of self-actualization, Lauren. Ysabeau’s process is complete with the exception of falling in love with you all over again. Only once both souls have overcome their insecurities and conquered doubt can they freely choose their mate. You are the Omega partner, the last to complete the journey. 

While Ysabeau wooed you and won your heart three centuries ago, you were blissfully unaware of the journey. Now it is your challenge to complete the process you have worked so hard towards so that you might attain peace within yourself and win Ysabeau’s heart anew so that your souls may be joined forevermore.” 

Kenzi contemplated the exchange between Lauren and Sarah. “So, I have to find my soul mate, win his heart, and then suffer separation while I wait for him to get his shit together and win me back?” Kenzi announced as the reality of the situation revealed itself. “Yes, that is your journey as an Alpha,” Sarah said turning to Kenzi. “Holy shitballs!” Kenzi exclaimed. Lauren laughed for the first time in hours as she heard her friend’s indelicate exclamation. “Welcome to the journey, Kenz,” Lauren said dryly. 

Sarah beemed at them both and said, “Children, the journey is not just a means to an end. It is important independently. Look at what you have already shared with one another as mentor/mentee.” Kenzi said, “I have learned a lot from Lauren about the importance of centering myself and remaining balanced so that I can sense my mate whenever he is near. I really hope to meet him soon!” Lauren smiled and looked at her friend. “And I have gone right up to the edge of my sanity and made it back because of my dear wise friend here who helped me keep my despair at bay.” 

Sarah’s face darkened, “Lauren, I saw you on the rooftop in my dreams. I heard your thoughts and felt your despair.” “Yes,” Lauren said quietly, “I was overcome suddenly by fear of abandonment by my mate and sadness at her not being with me. I acted blindly, and I almost lost my chance with her in this life cycle… again.” 

“Good thing you had me to reel you back in!” Kenzi offered. “Indeed,” Sarah said, “you saved your mentor, Kenzi. You have an important role to play in her journey just as she does in yours. You tell me that you have seen this “Bo,” who may be Lauren’s mate?” 

“Yeah and If I was into ladies, I would totally try to make her my mate!” Kenzi elbowed Lauren trying to lighten the mood and perk up her friend. “I trust you will keep an eye on her, Kenzi” Sarah said. “I will, and I will help Lauren get up the nerve to ask her out too.” Kenzi and Sarah exchanged knowing smiles. 

“Well, I am not convinced, Sarah. Why did I not feel her touch so acutely if she is my mate?” Lauren asked brow furrowed in doubt. “You are too clouded to feel her, Lauren!” Kenzi interjected. “Kenzi may be right, Lauren. Then again, maybe she is not your mate, but as the Omega, you must explore the possibility. You must overcome your fear of rejection, Lauren. 

Ysabeau sacrificed her life for you when the journey began. She is a brave soul and she has used the break to learn to be circumspect and to delay gratification by choosing her battles wisely. You must be brave now and pursue her as she did you without regard for the formalities of the day,” Sarah said placing her hand on Lauren’s. 

“You have more inner strength than most, Lauren. You need to embrace it. Bo needs you to discover it. Your task is to believe in yourself and to trust enough to give of yourself completely.” Sarah winked at Lauren and Kenzi before adding, “You should monitor your own emotions, Mackenzi. I sense your journey picking up steam soon.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bo looked up from the stack of files and charts that she had neatly organized on the conference table. Her breath hitched slightly as she stared up into the honey brown eyes of Dr. Lauren Lewis. Bo felt transfixed by the blonde doctor. For her part Lauren walked into the room gazing deeply back into Bo’s eyes seeking the confirmation she thought she still needed. 

Maureen’s entrance broke the trance. She smiled broadly at Bo and Lauren as she slid into one of the cushy leather chairs and plopped down a bag of bagels in the center of the table. Lauren greeted Maureen and Bo in her most professional doctor voice. She was used to leadership in work-related meetings and had a commanding presence when she was in that mode. 

Before Lauren could launch into her agenda for the meeting Bo began hers. “Doctor Lewis, Maureen as you both know I am here to conduct an audit of this unit. My work will consist of two phases. First I will review documentation and official policy and procedures. I will attend all staff meetings and interview all staff including doctors.”

Lauren arched her eyebrow at Bo’s last remark. She did not intend to be interrogated by an auditor. She was an excellent physician and she took pride in not only her work, but that of the other physicians she oversaw and the rest of the staff on her unit. 

Bo continued, “In phase two, I will work the floor with the other registered nurses to ensure that everything is running smoothly and compliance is the rule.” Bo had noticed Lauren tense during her little speech. “I want you both to know that I have every expectation that everything is in order here. I do not want you to feel that I am here to pick apart your hard work or try to make anyone look bad. My job is to help hospitals improve their quality of care, because at the end of the day we are all here for the good of the patients and the advancement of medicine.” She smiled warmly at Maureen and then turned to Lauren. She found Lauren staring at her again.

Bo squirmed in her seat feeling exposed under Lauren’s intense gaze. Maureen broke the silence again, “well Bo, I am sure Dr. Lewis will agree that we are very proud of the work we do here and the excellence in patient care that we provide. I know that you are a very well respected healthcare compliance auditor, and I have every confidence that your glowing reviews will only help us get the recognition we deserve as a unit and as a hospital.”

Lauren added, “Maureen is right. We are confident in the quality of our work, and I welcome learning about your insights.” She had continued to stare more or less into Bo’s eyes the entire time they had been discussing Bo’s role on the floor. Perhaps feeling self-conscious about her forward behavior, or maybe it was the way that Bo began to return the intense eye contact, Lauren looked down at her pager. 

No one had paged Lauren, it was just her nervous habit. When she looked back up she saw an amused expression on Maureen’s face. Lauren made note to ask her about it later. She thanked Maureen for bringing breakfast and selected a blueberry bagel before rising to excuse herself from the meeting. 

Before she left the room she turned around, her mind suddenly flooded with Sarah and Kenzi’s words from the weekend. “Ms. Dennis,” she said quickly afraid to lose her nerve, “would you like to have lunch tomorrow to discuss your preliminary findings?” Bo smiled and politely accepted. “I look forward to it, doctor.”

Tuesday   
Bo felt tired as she made her way into the hospital Tuesday morning. She had worked late seeking to map out her plan for completing the review and scheduling the interviews. She wanted to be able to have an intelligent conversation with Dr. Lewis over lunch. It was too early to have any results of any kind, surely the doctor knew that. Bo wondered about the doctor’s motivation in asking her to have lunch. 

She might want to learn more about my process. Maybe she wants to put me on notice that this is her show and she is running it. Bo smiled thinking about all of the reactions she had gotten over the years from the staff on units she audited. Most people were polite but weary of her. Others were defensive and aggressive. 

And what was that staring about yesterday? Bo zoned out thinking back on the way the blonde doctor had gazed at her so intensely. Bo’s body hummed at the thought. She was definitely attracted to the blonde, but was there something more there? She shook her head but resisted the urge to suppress the feeling preferring to wait and see what, if anything became of it.

It was one o’clock before Lauren was able to come find Bo in the conference room. “Sorry I am late. It’s been unexpectedly hectic today.” Lauren barely finished her sentence before the petite black haired doctor that Bo had seen before brushed into the room and stuck out her hand to Bo with a big grin. “Hi, I’m Doctor Malikov, but you can call me Kenzi.” 

Bo smiled warmly at the sprightly young resident. She immediately felt like she was going to get along well with this woman. “Yes, Ms. Dennis, this is my colleague, Dr. Malikov. I hope you don’t mind that I invited her to join us for lunch,” Lauren said. 

“Not at all,” Bo replied turning her attention back to Lauren. While Lauren and Kenzi debated where to have lunch, Bo admired the beauty of Doctor Lewis. She was tall and lean with gleaming blonde locks and exquisite cheekbones. Bo’s gaze dropped to Lauren’s lips- imminently kissable, she thought to herself.

“So Bo, may I call you Bo?” Kenzi asked. “Please do,” Bo replied forcing her eyes away from Lauren’s lips. Kenzi smirked at her and suggested a little Indian buffet just around the corner from the hospital. Bo easily agreed, and they set off. 

The three women enjoyed an easygoing lunch conversation. Kenzi’s bubbly enthusiasm made it easy for Bo and Lauren to do more listening than speaking. Lauren was glad for the distraction. Bo was a little confused, because she had expected a more business-oriented lunch conversation, not that she was complaining. Bo rarely got to spend time with her friends, because she traveled so much for work, and she had missed this type of friendly interaction.

Lauren had quietly observed Bo throughout lunch. Kenzi’s plan to come along had worked fabulously. Lauren had wanted to spend time with Bo without being the focus of her attention, so that she could relax and make herself open to Bo’s energy. 

As lunch progressed Lauren felt herself relax. She was pleased by how easily Bo and Kenzi seemed to get along. Kenzi’s silliness seemed to bring a playful quality out in Bo. As Bo relaxed and engaged more in conversation with Kenzi, Lauren felt the pull towards Bo strengthening. She had noticed how Bo checked her out earlier before they left the hospital, and she smirked to herself pleased to have gotten Bo’s attention that way.

Bo felt Lauren watching her and turned towards her. “So Dr. Lewis…” Lauren cut her off, “Please call me Lauren.” Lauren smiled shyly at Bo. “Ok Lauren,” Bo said returning the smile- “I must say that I am having a wonderful lunch with you both, but I wondered whether you had questions about my work on your unit?” 

“Somebody is all business!” Kenzi laughed pulling Bo’s attention back to her. “I would like to hear about your work, and how you came to be an auditor. It sounds pretty boring, to be honest,” Kenzi said. “Kenz,” Lauren chided her friend, “Actually Bo, I would like to know about your background. You mentioned working shifts, so I assume you are a registered nurse by training?” 

Bo smiled. She had long since learned not to react defensively when her credentials were questioned. After all, if her work was going to be analyzed and potentially criticized by a stranger, she would want to know why exactly that person thought themselves capable of drawing such conclusions. “I have earned a bachelor of science in nursing degree, master of science in nursing degree, and doctor of jurisprudence. I maintain my credentialing as a registered nurse and my license to practice law. I worked as a nurse for a few years on a critical care unit while earning my M.S.N. I was fired after standing up to the charge nurse who had been mismanaging the unit at the risk of the patients.” 

Bo’s face darkened and her brows drew together as she remembered those events. She allowed the thoughts and memories to rise. She acknowledged them and then released them quickly with a deep breath. “So anyway to make a long story short, I went to law school and focused my efforts on positioning myself to be able to come in as an independent auditor to make sure those types of things don’t happen. If I can catch it, then I will take the heat of standing up to the unethical practitioners thereby protecting the patients and other staff members who cannot afford to lose their jobs.”

Lauren had resumed her intense gaze from the day before. Kenzi glanced at Lauren and then refocused on Bo. “You make auditing sound rather honorable,” Kenzi said. “I am glad you are here, Bo,” Lauren finally said. “You stand up for people who cannot stand up for themselves. You protect the vulnerable.” Lauren felt a rush of emotions listening to Bo talk and after voicing her revelation about Bo’s work she placed her hand on Bo’s across the table. Lauren’s breath hitched and Bo jerked her hand back in surprise. Both women had experienced the jolt upon contact. The air around them seemed to crackle with electricity.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren walked briskly at times pulling Kenzi, who struggled to keep up with Lauren’s long strides to the hospital and the relative safety of the doctors’ lounge. Once safely inside the locker room, Lauren slammed her back up against the wall and let out a huge breath. She was completely silent and still for a moment just before she cracked a smile, but it was then that the dam broke. The tears fell fast and freely streaming down Lauren’s face. Kenzi stood by with her hand supportively perched on Lauren’s shoulder in silence. Kenzi had no idea what to make of her friend, colleague, and mentor’s emotional state. Was Lauren happy or sad or both? 

“It’s her,” Lauren said after several minutes of crying in silence. The smile returned to her face and honey colored specks sparkled in her chestnut brown eyes. “Kenzi!” Lauren turned to her friend and hugged her. “My Ysabeau…” Lauren paused looking thoughtful, “my Bo,” she continued, “my one true love and soul mate has returned to me.” Lauren broke down again as Kenzi smiled warmly and hugged her in silence. In that moment Kenzi had some insight to what Lauren was feeling. Lauren was both happy and sad. She was elated that her soul mate had come back into her life, but she also felt the weight of the sadness from all the years of separation and the heartache. Kenzi felt slightly awed by the sheer force of emotion radiating through Lauren. I wonder if I am ready for this journey, Kenzi thought to herself.

Almost as though on cue Lauren sighed, “Kenz, there is nothing I could ever tell you to prepare you for how all this feels.” Shortly thereafter Lauren stood up, rolled her eyes and smiled broadly while she smoothed out her classic pink oxford button down shirt and lab coat. After another deep breath, she looked at Kenzi and said with determination, “time for me to win back my soul mate.”

“So, not to be dense,” Kenzi said, “but how do you know for sure that Bo is your Ysabeau- your soul mate? I mean, why weren’t you sure the first time you set eyes on her?” Lauren replied, “I suspected as much. That is why we went to find Sarah last weekend, but when I heard her explain who she is as an auditor… and when I touched her hand. It just all came flooding back, Kenz. It’s her, it’s time!”

Later that night  
Lauren had managed to avoid Bo for the rest of the afternoon. She was eager to win Bo’s love for good, but she needed a plan, and she needed to settle down her emotions. Kenzi had come over for dinner at Lauren’s request. “I want to tell you about how Ysabeau and I met three lifecycles ago. I think that will help put my emotional journey into perspective, but also help you to see how important your role as the alpha is. “I’m all ears!” Kenzi said cheerfully and with genuine interest. 

“The first image that burst into my mind when Sarah reopened the channel was of the first time I ever saw Ysabeau. My god, she was so beautiful.” Lauren smiled remembering when she saw Bo ride over the hill on her father’s property. She was astride a black mare with her long dark hair flowing behind her. She wore her family’s tartan around her shoulders as a cloak. Lauren had been captivated by the woman’s striking beauty. She was also surprised to find that she wore a simple muslin shirt with britches and boots. Lauren had stared in awe and wonder at the remarkable, gorgeous creature that had just disembarked from her horse a couple of dozen yards away. Unfortunately, she wasn’t the only one whose interest had been piqued by the strange beauty’s appearance. 

Lauren continued her story, “when we first met, Ysabeau had stopped off at my father’s house seeking to distribute a pamphlet entitled the ‘Rights of Man’ by Thomas Paine. I had approached her immediately, even though I knew better. I couldn’t help myself, Kenz. I was immediately, hopelessly drawn to her.” Lauren continued, “Ysabeau had passionately spoken to me about the pamphlet and her friend, Tom Muir, who had been embroiled in trouble with French revolutionaries. It was all very dangerous and exciting sounding to my cloistered ears.” Lauren’s expression darkened. “Kenzi, my family had some property and standing in that lifetime. My father was what is known as a bonnet laird. Being that my father owned a reasonably large estate and I was his only child, he placed tremendous emphasis on my marriage. On the fated day that I met my one true love, I was to begin preparations for marriage to the eldest son of another bonnet laird and distant relation. I had resisted the match as strenuously as I could, but I had no voice or power to stop it.” 

Lauren paused before saying, “That day on the hillside when she first came to me. I recall listening to the passion in Ysabeau’s voice but struggling to focus for long on much more than her sensuous lips. I watched her mouth move as though I were in a trance, and much to my embarrassment, at some point I reached out and placed a finger gingerly on her lips. She was startled but when our eyes locked… we gazed at each other with an intensity that I can still feel when I remember this moment in my mind’s eye. Then I kissed her. I had never kissed anyone, not even my betrothed. No one had yet touched me. I was only seventeen, and Ysabeau was not much older.”

“It was the most heavenly day of my life, that afternoon we first spent together. We kissed and held one another under the shade of the tree for hours. We spoke all about our lives and dreams. We fell into each other so naturally. It was truly magical. At least until my father and the man to which I was promised galloped over the ridge. They apparently had come to find me after I had not returned to the estate in what they considered to be a timely manner. When they rode upon us, we were taken by surprise. Ysabeau laid next to me, her body partially covering mine as we engaged in a passionate kiss. Her back was turned to my father and fiancé. At first they must have thought she was a man and ran upon us so fast that my fiancé had planted his boot firmly in the small of her back before we realized what was happening and could separate.”

“The memory of the look of pain that etched across my breathtaking love’s face in that moment, I will never forget.” Lauren shed a tear. Kenzi, who had been listening with rapt attention prodded her, “then what happened, Lauren!” “Ysabeau scrambled away before my fiancé could strike her again. As my father and fiancé yanked me up off the ground she quickly stole away onto her horse and rode off. My father was beyond furious at me. My fiancé believed me to be unfaithful, and I guess I was, but he quickly disavowed the engagement. My father was so humiliated and enraged that he locked me away inside the estate. I could see out of a tiny barred window that was barely above grade. It was damp and cold. My mother visited me once a week. I was shunned. I lived in silence. My mother slapped me once when I tried to tell her my side of the story. She admonished me for being selfish and impure. She told me that I should be grateful my father did not beat me to death.’

Kenzi’s eyes were watery. “But where was Ysabeau? Didn’t she come back for you?” Lauren sighed with a sad smile. “Yes, Ysabeau came back for me. I had been in my makeshift prison for two weeks when I awoke to the sound of tapping on my small window. I was too depressed to be frightened at that point, so I went right over to it and saw her intense dark eyes peering back at me in the moonlight. She motioned for me to stand back and then smashed the glass. She worked through the night trying to pry away the bars. By sunrise she had made good progress, and I had cleaned up all of the glass. We had spoken in whispers through the night. Whenever she took breaks she would stick her bruised and bloody hands through the window and I would kiss them and hold them gently.”

“When sunrise broke that first morning, she passed me a letter and promised to return that night. We had cleared the glass carefully so that you would have to spend some time in my room in order to notice that it was missing. Ysabeau had carefully arranged the bars so that they looked undisturbed. Luckily I expected no one but the servant that would call me to dine alone in an adjoining room. That day my solitary state was a blessing. Having been lucky enough to have been taught to read by my father’s steward who had once studied divinity before an unfortunate turn of events ruined his prospects and caused him to fall into life as a servant.” “What did the letter say!?” Kenzi asked excitedly.

“Ysabeau’s letter said:  
Most beautiful Laurel,   
I have lost myself entirely to you. Where once I had thought and purpose, I am now hollow, for you possess my mind and my soul. Where I once looked upon sunset and my companions with affinity, I now stalk about empty and with regard for naught, because you possess my heart. Tell me that you will come with me and make me whole again. If you will not, or if you cannot say you felt the passion between us, tell me tonight as soon as I make myself known and endeavor to release me from your spell.   
I will return tonight to liberate you, should you still desire liberation. You do not have to come with me. We both know it is madness, but to be apart from you is driving me mad. If you do not wish to come with me, do not be afraid. I will still free you and do everything in my power to secure your safety. Please know that you have stolen my heart, and I shall never recover. You may depend upon me in perpetuity.  
Yours,   
Ysabeau   
Lauren looked up at Kenzi. Both women had tears streaming down their faces. “Holy fucking shit! That is absurdly romantic…Laurel!” Kenzi exclaimed. “Yes, I was named Laurel in that life.” Lauren replied quietly, “And my Ysabeau was very romantic. She was passionate to a fault. It was her passion and devotion to me that led to our break.” Kenzi remained silent and thoughtful. “What happened, Lauren?” Kenzi asked softly. “The next night Ysabeau returned to me as soon as darkness fell. I reached for her hand as soon as I could craving her touch. You must understand, Kenzi, whenever she touched me, it just felt- well, electrifying. I was not alive until I met her. So anyway, she made quick work of the rest of the bars that night. We worked together to widen the opening so that I could fit through it. Once it was just barely wide enough, she pulled me through. I collapsed on her as she fell back pulling me through the window. She was so strong, but it was hard to get out of the window and I had nothing to push off on. 

She held me in her powerful embrace, and I remember feeling an almost euphoric warmth and completeness encompass my entire being. Ysabeau asked me whether I had been able to read her letter. The look in her eyes when she asked me whether I had chosen to come with her was so vulnerable, yet showed such resolve. She was so brave. It is hard enough now to be in a same sex relationship. This was in 1795- it was unheard of and completely unacceptable. And she was prepared to help me whether I returned her feelings or not- just amazing, selflessness.” “Ok, so what did you say, Lauren? What happened?” Kenzi squeaked and sat on the edge of the sofa. 

“I kissed her, Kenz.” Lauren said smiling. “I poured every ounce of feeling into that kiss. Love, lust, gratitude, fear, and admiration- everything that I was went into that kiss. I gave myself to her. Ysabeau took my hand, and we ran quickly but quietly towards the woods where her horse was tied up. As we ran she whispered that she had secured a safe place for us to stay in Glasgow. We would ride straight through and then rest. Our plan was to escape south towards York. Ysabeau said that she had some prospects for securing a cottage near the sea east of York where we could live in peace. I knew in my heart that I would have followed her to the ends of the earth, but I hesitated. I delayed our flight from Glasgow choosing to obsess over details such as how we would support and protect ourselves long-term. I never doubted my love for Ysabeau, but she interpreted my fear and obsession over those details as me doubting her love,” Lauren admitted.

Lauren began to weep again. “I loved her with everything that I was, Kenzi! I still do! I always have. That first night when we reached Glasgow, we were finally alone and safe for the moment. I laid down on the forgotten chaise in the little room she had secured for us. She laid next to me, stared into my eyes, and said, ‘My beautiful Laurel, I love you. My love for you burns brighter than the sun and hotter than the pits of hell.’ Lauren was quiet for a while lost in her memories of that night when she made love to Ysabeau. Lauren closed her eyes and could almost feel the warm, soft flesh of Ysabeau’s cheek, and the gentle rise of her chest before her firm breast. Lauren remembered how her fear of having no idea what she was doing was eclipsed by her need to touch Ysabeau all over her body- to feel her, she could not get close enough. Lauren gasped slightly at the memory of how Ysabeau had touched her- so gentle yet so hungry. Lauren felt the ache not only in her chest but between her legs. She longed for her love, for her Bo.

“Ysabeau had planned for us to set off at first light for England. She had spent every moment from when she fled on her horse from my father and fiancé watching and planning to get back to me. I stalled obsessing over the details, seeking to control the situation. We argued. She was patient with me. She understood my fear, but kept telling me that as long as we were together, because we were destined for one another that we would find a way. She implored me to leave all day. She was afraid that my father would hunt us down if we delayed to the next morning. I was stubborn and, in the end, she relented. We stayed that night. I went to my trusted friend in Glasgow and borrowed a small sum of money. Feeling slightly more secure, I agreed that we would leave just before dawn. 

That morning when Ysabeau went down to check on her horse and tied up the small bundle of clothes, food, blankets and money that we had cobbled together, I was a few minutes behind her. As I pushed open the door into the alley, I heard a muffled scream. I rushed out and found my former fiancé with his arm around Ysabeau’s head covering her mouth. He held a large knife to her throat. I charged him in a blind rage. I think he was so shocked that I was able to knock him off balance, and he dropped the knife. Ysabeau got away from him. She grabbed my elbow and we took off, but I tripped. I heard him scream at me that I was a whore, and I would die for my sins. 

I heard the eerie click of his flintlock pistol behind my head. I was still on the ground. I looked up to Ysabeau- the horror registered across her face of what was about to happen. I told her that I loved her. She leapt over me as he fired. She took the bullet at point blank range through her chest. He laughed and slung her body off of mine before slashing my chest with his knife and running away. I crawled to her. I begged her not to leave me. Her breathing was extremely labored, and I could see her slipping away quickly. She said with great difficulty. I will always belong to you. I will be back for you in another life. She died in my arms. I was found by a merchant holding her lifeless body and bleeding badly myself not long after. I just wept. They dragged me out of the street and into a bed at a nearby house. I died from the infection that set in a week later.” 

Kenzi sat stock still and silent when Lauren finished her story. She remembered the night that she found Lauren suicidal on the roof of the hospital two months prior. Lauren was rocking on her heels next to the edge of the roof when Kenzi finally found her. Lauren had been weeping and muttering to herself. “Now it makes sense,” Kenzi said aloud. “What makes sense?’ Lauren asked halfheartedly, still clearly preoccupied with her memories. “The night I found you on the roof, you kept muttering that you had killed her, and now you were doomed to live without her,” Kenzi replied. “Yes, if I had only put my trust in her plan… in her, in us, then we could have escaped before he found us,” Lauren said sadly. In each of my subsequent lives, I have battled depression and fear. I have always strived to conform and perform. I mean look at me! I‘m a surgeon with a spotless home and a closet full of pressed jeans arranged from light to dark rinse,” Lauren exclaimed with exasperation and a hint of self-loathing. 

“Ahh, I see now,” Kenzi said. “What? What do you see, Kenzi?!” Lauren exclaimed. The sadness, stress, and emotion was mixing with her lack of sleep to produce a nasty attitude quickly. “You, my dear friend and mentor,” Kenzi said authoritatively, “must learn to forgive yourself and love yourself in order to complete your journey and win back your soul mate.” “Great,” Lauren said sarcastically. “Easier said than done.”


	6. Chapter 6

One week later

Bo sat in the conference room the following week admiring her neatly organized piles. She had sorted and organized all of the documentation for her audit. She also had scheduled an interview with almost all of the staff members. She had even begun interviewing the techs and some day shift nurses. She looked up expecting Maureen to come in and check on her. Most mornings Maureen would come in around 8:30 to see if Bo needed anything.

 

Bo froze when she looked up into two intense honey brown eyes that could only belong to the enigmatic doctor Lauren Lewis. “Good morning, Bo.” Lauren offered a small smile even though she spoke in her professional voice. “Good morning Dr. Lewis,” Bo responded in an almost hoarse voice. What was it about this woman? Bo felt like she could get lost in this woman’s eyes alone for ages. Bo’s gaze moved to Lauren’s lips. So sexy… Snap out of it Bo, get it together, she thought to herself. Bo shook her head slightly and gave Lauren an apologetic smile. Lauren returned the smile but had a look of confusion in her eyes. There was also something else, Bo thought. Was it hesitance, maybe?

 

“Bo, please call me Lauren. I just wanted to check in on you and schedule a time for my interview that you requested. I’m also sorry Kenzi and I had to leave so abruptly after lunch the other day.” Lauren managed to quell her anxiety and give Bo a genuine smile. Bo returned the smile with warmth and motioned for Lauren to come and sit at the table. Lauren sat in the chair to Bo’s left. Bo opened a planner and asked Lauren when a convenient time would be for her interview. Lauren noticed that Bo was going to be there during some night shifts that she would be working the following week. The night shift brought calm to the hospital and Lauren thought she would not be as likely to be paged in the middle of the interview then. She picked the following Thursday night.

 

“I had a great time at lunch with you and Kenzi last week,” Bo said. “You did?” Lauren said immediately thinking how she sounded like an over eager school girl. Bo placed her hand over the top of Lauren’s briefly and gave her hand a light squeeze, “I did,” she replied. When Bo removed her hand, Lauren instantly missed the contact. “Would you like to have lunch with me again today?” Lauren asked hopefully before she could lose her nerve. “I would love to,” Bo replied quickly. “Shall I come for you around 12:30?” Lauren asked. “Whenever you are ready, you know where to find me,” Bo beamed as she replied.

 

It had been four productive hours since Bo had last been graced by Lauren’s presence. Bo found that the closer it had gotten to 12:30, the more excited she felt. There was something about Lauren Lewis that Bo felt drawn to. She could neither explain it, nor deny it, so she decided to explore it. She stared dreamily into space thinking about Lauren. Lauren was beautiful, intelligent, strong, warm, and seemed loyal. She also seemed haunted by something, Bo acknowledged, thinking back on the rooftop. Bo was a protector by nature, but she knew better than to set herself up with someone looking for a savior. Bo also knew after the intense soul searching she had done in her life that she needed a partner who was passionate and independent, like herself.

 

Bo often felt a deep sadness. It was as though she was missing an integral part of herself. She did not often date, although she knew how to have a good time. The few times that she had tried to have lasting relationships, she experienced a bizarre inner turmoil, a feeling of confliction. It was as though the universe was speaking to her soul, telling her that the relationship was not right. She was happy with her life overall and found her work fulfilling, but she wished that she could find the one who spoke to her soul…who felt right. Bo wondered for a moment whether this connection she felt to Lauren might be significant. She tried to balance her thoughts though. She knew that she was intensely attracted to Lauren physically and that she found herself captivated by the blonde doctor’s intelligence. She had also seen glimpses of warmth, loyalty, and a passionate nature. Bo concluded that while it was possible that her infatuation was primarily based on sexual attraction, she sincerely doubted that was all there was to the connection she felt with Lauren.

 

At 1:00 Lauren knocked on the door to the conference room. “Bo, are you still interested in having lunch with me?’ Lauren asked hopefully as she stuck her head in the door. “Absolutely,” Bo returned brightly, “let me just lock down my computer.” Bo secured her laptop and grabbed her purse. She walked right up to Lauren and offered her arm in a gesture of silly, mock gallantry, “Show me the way.” Lauren’s doctor façade slipped, and she smiled with delight as she felt her heart leap. She took Bo’s arm and walked to the door with their arms linked before breaking away to allow Bo to pass first through the doorway.

 

Lauren and Bo walked down the street to a little café that served soup and sandwiches along with tea and coffee. They placed their orders at the counter and Lauren snagged a corner table near the window. Bo joined her with a warm smile that reached her eyes. “I really like this place, Lauren.” “I’m glad,” Lauren responded. “I have been coming here since medical school. They have great locally roasted coffee and a simple, seasonal menu.” Bo took the opportunity to shift the conversation and asked Lauren about her days in medical school. It seemed a safe topic, because Lauren brought it up, and Bo wanted to learn more about the doctor. Bo listened with rapt attention as Lauren talked animatedly about her research interests and clinical exploits. Lauren finished telling Bo the story about how she had narrowed her interests to become a cardio-thoracic surgeon when their food arrived.

 

They ate mostly in a comfortable silence. Bo was contentedly thinking back through Lauren’s stories and watching the squirrels play on the sidewalk outside when she noticed Lauren watching her intently. She caught Lauren’s eye and smiled. “What?” she asked gently. Lauren regarded her for a few more minutes before blushing and looking down at her plate. “My god, you’re beautiful,” Lauren whispered. Bo had just barely heard her. She was a little surprised that the authoritative surgeon was being so open and vulnerable with her, but she certainly welcomed it.

 

Bo reached across the table and gingerly placed her fingers under Lauren’s chin urging her to look back up. When Lauren’s eyes met Bo’s they stared deeply into one another each feeling the connection. Bo felt awed by the sensation. She had never experienced anything like what she felt when she was around Lauren. Lauren felt intense hope, love, and anxiety. She was so anxious to win Bo’s love, but she didn’t want to scare her away. Unsure how to proceed, Lauren just stayed in the moment hoping Bo would somehow see her soul and know she was her mate.

 

Bo broke the silence, “who are you?” She said quietly with wonder in her voice. Earning only a steady gaze from Lauren, Bo continued, “Who are you that when you look at me like that the whole world seems to fade away leaving only us?” Lauren reached across the table and slid her hand underneath Bo’s. “Go on a date with me, Bo. Please say you will,” Lauren said nervously. “I would love to, Lauren, but I am not sure that I can go out on a date with you while you are overseeing my audit on your floor,” Bo said dejectedly. Lauren thought that Bo’s tone held genuine disappointment, but she still felt both crushed and stupid.

 

“Of course,” she said her doctor façade resuming. “I hope you will forgive me for being unprofessional just now.” Bo looked at her with unguarded sadness in her eyes. She grabbed Lauren’s hand as Lauren tried to move it away from hers on the table. “You know, Lauren, I will only be working on the audit for another couple of weeks. After that I will work several shifts to make sure everything is running smoothly and then move on to another unit. I hope you will ask me again when I am free to say yes.” Bo released Lauren’s hand with a final squeeze and then walked their check up to the register. Lauren just watched Bo walk to the registers admiring how her finely shaped frame swayed gently from side to side. Lauren was swirling with emotions and staring after Bo, when she noticed Bo had turned around and was looking at her. With a wink, Bo motioned for Lauren to come and take her arm again so they could walk back to the hospital together.

 

The rest of the week Lauren would pop in most mornings to ask Bo how she was doing and whether she needed anything. Lauren was growing encouraged by the way that Bo seemed to light up whenever they saw one another. That Friday evening Bo was tiredly finishing up her work. She had interviewed all of the techs and day shift nurses throughout the week. She also interviewed several of the residents, but the doctors were often the hardest to nail down for an appointment. Bo found herself distracted thinking about Lauren again. Lauren seemed to stalk her thoughts. Bo always looked forward to seeing Lauren and getting to spend any amount of time with her. She hoped that Lauren would renew her interest in a date once Bo’s audit of her floor was wrapped up.

 

Realizing that it had gotten late and dark out, Bo decided it might be nice to visit her rooftop bench before going home. Making her way up into the warm summer evening air, Bo closed her eyes and opened her senses. She felt the breeze. She listened to the birds, to the traffic below, and to the hum of the enormous air conditioning units. She allowed her mind to clear and made her way over to her favorite spot. As she rounded the corner, she paused and a smile slowly spread across her face. She saw the familiar silhouette of a certain blonde doctor that she couldn’t stop thinking about sitting on the bench.


	7. Chapter 7

“Fancy a bit of company?” Bo said in a playful tone as she approached Lauren on the bench. The words hadn’t quite gotten out before Lauren had turned around and was smiling at her. “I thought that was you, Bo,” Lauren replied. “Oh, and how did you know? Do you have eyes in the back of your head like my old third grade teacher?” Bo said with a laugh. Lauren chuckled, “I could see where that would be useful, but alas I do not.” Lauren’s expression took on a serious hue, and she said softly, “It was like I could feel you. I just knew that it was you.” Bo was standing just behind the bench, and she rested one hand on Lauren’s shoulder giving it a light squeeze. Lauren placed her hand on top of Bo’s and patted the seat next to her with her other hand. “Please join me. I find I do fancy of bit of company, if that company is you,” Lauren said with a smile in her voice. 

Bo sat down on the bench near Lauren with her body angled towards her. Lauren shifted around to slide one leg under the other so she was facing Bo. They gazed at each other contentedly for several seconds. Lauren was taken aback by how comfortable Bo seemed to be just sitting with her, looking into one another’s eyes. Bo spoke first, “I saw you here once before. It was not long after Evony and the board brought me in to conduct the audit.” Lauren replied, “Did you?” She couldn’t remember seeing Bo here. She felt fear creep in- what if she saw me the night I was thinking of hurting myself? Lauren wracked her memory- she could feel Bo’s presence now, as she had tonight before she saw her, but in the beginning she was too clouded to sense her. Nervously she replied, “I don’t recall meeting you up here, but this bench has been my favorite spot for a couple of years now.”

Bo tilted her head and arched her brow, an intensity drifting across her countenance. “I discovered this place within my first week working here and instantly loved it. I started coming up to this bench whenever I worked a night shift. One night I saw you here. You… well, you were crying.” Bo looked down worried about having brought it up, but too intrigued to leave it. She didn’t want to cause the beautiful blonde any pain or embarrassment. She just wanted to get to know her, and she felt an overwhelming need to ease the pain that Lauren must be carrying around. Bo spoke again unsure of what to do besides finish explaining, “I started to go to you. I wanted to comfort you, but another woman rushed towards you from the other side of the roof access, and I froze. I am sure now that the other woman was Dr. Malikov –Kenzi.” 

Lauren felt her cheeks burning. “I’m sorry you had to see that,” she said quietly. She felt herself withdrawing emotionally because she felt so exposed and vulnerable. Then she remembered that look in Ysabeau’s eyes all those years ago as she offered Laurel freedom and safety without strings attached baring her soul and placing her heart on the line. Ysabeau had been so vulnerable and brave. That was one major reason why she had trusted Ysabeau so quickly and completely with her heart. Lauren realized that this was a moment for her to be vulnerable and brave. She wouldn’t let doubt, insecurity, or her controlling tendencies prevent her from winning back her love. 

“I was crying that night, because I felt empty. I felt that a piece of me was missing, and I desperately wanted it back. I struggle sometimes with depression, Bo. Once upon a time I was innocent and unburdened by life’s darkness, but I was also a prisoner to the forces that sheltered me. The woman that I am today- I live with the darkness, but I do not let it define me or overpower me. Instead I am learning to embrace the adage that only with great risk, comes great reward. I once lost everything because I allowed fear and doubt to dictate my choices, and I refuse to let that happen again.”

Lauren looked up into Bo’s intense dark chocolate eyes. Without another word, Bo leaned in and captured Lauren’s lips with her own. The kiss was laden with emotion and intensity, yet it was not aggressive. Lauren returned the kiss passionately. Their connection was never so evident as when they kissed. Lauren felt as though fireworks were shooting off in her chest. Bo felt positively overcome with emotion as the hair on the back of her neck stood up and her body trembled involuntarily. When Lauren pulled away for air, she felt Bo’s trembling hand gently cup her cheek. She looked back into Bo’s eyes and saw a searching intensity. “Did you feel that?” Bo whispered. 

Lauren scooted closer to Bo on the bench and lightly tugged Bo’s hand off of her cheek and down into her own hand enlacing their fingers. “Yes, Bo.” Bo tilted her head again in that way she did when she was contemplating something, which Lauren found adorable. Lauren sat and watched her carefully. They were both silent as though afraid to discuss what happened between them. Bo was the first to speak. “Lauren, I feel deeply connected to you. From the first moment I set foot in your presence I have felt drawn to you. And that kiss… just wow. Maybe I am making a fool out of myself saying all of this, but I have never felt anything this intense for anyone in my life, let alone someone I just met. Honestly, you feel so familiar to me; it is as though we have known each other forever.”

Tears began to stream down Lauren’s cheeks, as she could no longer hold back the torrent of emotions that Bo’s revelation unleashed. Bo wrapped her strong arms around Lauren and began rubbing circles on her back. As Lauren sobbed in her arms, Bo worried that she had scared her and was desperately thinking about how to backtrack. “Shh, don’t cry Lauren. I..I am sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. Really, I….” Lauren cut her off. “Don’t apologize,” she choked out as her sobs subsided. “You didn’t scare me. I just. It’s just that, well… I have waited for you for centuries,” she finally said. “I am just so happy you feel our connection and have come back to me. I have been lost without you.”

Bo held Lauren silently thinking about the things she had said. Did Lauren mean that she had been waiting for centuries literally? Bo had not taken the beautiful, brilliant doctor for a hopeless romantic, not that she was complaining. However, it stood to reason that either Lauren was being melodramatic about her enthusiasm for Bo’s attraction to her, or she actually believed their connection spanned centuries. Sensing Bo’s mind whirring at the speed of sound, Lauren pulled away and brought her eyes back up to Bo’s. Both women felt the spark of recognition when their eyes met this time. 

Lauren’s entire being buzzed with excitement. She knew that this was the moment she had been waiting for. It had been unexpected but sharing the mutually desired kiss which was driven by pure, spontaneous love and reciprocated freely by her soulmate had made it possible for her to open Bo’s consciousness to their past lives. “Oscailte an cainéal,” Lauren said slowly and evenly. She watched as Bo’s hand shot up to the bridge of her nose pinching between her eyes. The opening of the channel caused a lightning fast flash of sharp pain for Bo just as it had for Lauren seven months before. 

Bo sat feeling dazed as the pain subsided and the memories and emotions flooded her consciousness. After several moments, her eyes sought out Lauren’s as she simultaneously reached out to pull Lauren closer. “Laurel, my love, it really is you, isn’t it?” Bo’s voice came out hoarse and cracked with emotion. She began to sob. “I am here Ysabeau. Come to me,” Lauren whispered breathlessly into Bo’s ear as she wrapped her arms around her soulmate. They clung to one another desperately allowing the tide of intense emotion and relief to wash completely over and through them.

After several minutes the tears and trembling began to subside. Lauren reverently brushed her slender fingers under Bo’s chin and lifted Bo’s face to hers. Looking deeply into one another’s eyes Lauren leaned in and kissed Bo with unbridled passion. Feeling Bo’s tongue eagerly begging entrance, Lauren consented and their tongues met deepening the kiss. The pair remained for half an hour wordlessly reacquainting through passionate kisses and embraces. Bo broke away enough to be able to focus on Lauren’s face, but without losing contact with her soulmate’s body. Bo gazed at Lauren adoringly. “You look exquisite in the moonlight,” she whispered. A sexy smile crept across Lauren’s face, her joy radiating off her being. “Come home with me. I want to show you how much I have missed you.”

Bo took Lauren’s hand smiling her consent, and they made their way together to the parking garage. “This is me.” They stopped in front of Lauren’s Volvo. Lauren gave Bo her address and directions. Bo leaned in to kiss Lauren once more before they parted to drive to Lauren’s place. “I’ll see you in a few minutes,” Bo said softly letting her hand fall out of Lauren’s as she walked towards her Camaro. As Bo depressed the clutch and dropped her car in gear, she was too happily distracted to notice that someone had been watching her and Lauren from behind the tinted windows of a well-appointed Mercedes SUV. 

Fifteen minutes later Bo pulled up to the curb in front of a charming, obviously refurbished old Craftsman style bungalow. Lauren stood on the large front porch waiting for Bo. As Bo walked up the softly lit cobblestone path she could see that Lauren was frowning. “What’s wrong?” Bo said noticing a sinking feeling in her stomach. Lauren’s the disappointment on Lauren’s face was so evident that Bo instantly felt the need to reach out for her. “Lauren?” “I was just called back in to the hospital on my way home,” Lauren said, her voice thick with frustration and disappointment. “One of my patients has taken a turn for the worse with post-surgical complications, and he is apparently refusing to be seen by anyone but me,” she continued. “Can he really not wait until tomorrow morning?” Bo asked also feeling remarkably disappointed and irritated. “This patient is a member of the board and Evony’s brother,” Lauren replied.

“Bo, I don’t know if this is weird or what, but I don’t care. I want you here when I get home. Will you please stay and make yourself at home while I go take care of this patient?” Lauren asked in a tone that was both pleading and apologetic. “I would be happy to wait for you a little bit longer,” Bo said with a wink and a brilliant smile. Lauren returned the huge smile and kissed Bo gently on the cheek before leading her into the house. After a brief tour and asking for the third time whether Bo needed anything, Lauren grabbed her keys and made her way out to her car. Bo just sat down on the stylish leather sofa in the living room and smiled. Doctor Lauren Lewis is one and the same soul as her sweet, gorgeous Laurel for whom she had risked everything in another life, but Lauren Lewis is so much more mature, independent, and passionate. I think we are even better matched in this life, Bo thought to herself happily.

Lauren walked through the double doors on her unit with purpose. She slipped on her lab coat at her locker and then washed her hands thoroughly. Stopping again to grab her patient’s chart, she knocked lightly before making her way into her patient’s room. “Good evening, Mr. Marquise.” “Doctor Lewis how good of you to finally show up,” Evony spat from the corner of the room. “Lachlan and I have been sitting here wondering whether you properly value the advantages and security that your position at this hospital offers.” Lauren stared back at her temporarily dumbfounded. “With all due respect Evony, my shift ended hours ago. While I came back to ensure the wellbeing and comfort of my patient, your brother, my presence is not necessary. Mr. Marquise was left in the very capable hands of Dr. Santiago, our new attending on the night shift.

“Please, please I must insist that you call me Lachlan,” the previously silent man said. “Evony stop giving Dr. Lewis such a hard time. She has taken excellent care of me,” Lachlan said while offering his most charming smile to Lauren. “And Lauren, may I call you that, my dear? You can’t be mad at me for insisting that you attend to my needs. After all, you are my doctor and you are the best,” Lachlan finished speaking with a self-satisfied smirk. “Perhaps,” Evony countered, “but I heard that Dr. Lewis here was too busy attending to the auditor’s needs in the parking garage this evening.” Lachlan’s expression darkened as he regarded Lauren. “As a member of the board, I must tell you that any report of unprofessional behavior between Ms. Dennis and any staff member of this institution during her tenure here as auditor will be thoroughly investigated. Punishment will be swift and serious for the staff member, and we will work diligently to ruin Ms. Dennis’ professional reputation. I suggest that if you have been engaging in extracurricular activity with Ms. Dennis that you end it immediately.”

Lauren stood speechless and enraged. She glanced at Evony who only sneered at her and laughed coldly. “You had me paged so that you could threaten me and Bo, didn’t you?” Lauren asked trying to control the anger in her voice. ‘You and Bo?” Evony said mockingly. Lachlan glared at Lauren. His expression seemed disproportionately angry and emotion given the situation, Lauren thought. There was also a bizarre familiarity in the look on his face. She could not place the look, but she felt afraid all of a sudden. The fight drained out of her replaced by dread, so she nodded curtly to Lachlan and Evony before saying, “ I understand,’ and rushing out of his room and into a waiting elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I am too worn out by work to think about it anymore. Let me know what you think? I hope you guys like it, and I appreciate you for taking the time to read it.

Lauren sat in her car in the parking garage for a long time. She felt the tears falling freely, but sadness was not what she was feeling. It was anger. “I should have known that he’d be back too,” she said aloud to herself. “And Evony… I wonder if she is the reconstitution of Eavan, my friend who betrayed me to my ex-fiancé that night after I borrowed money for the journey with Ysabeau?” Lauren started the engine. She knew that this untimely complication was her final test. How she chose to react to Lachlan’s threats would probably determine whether she and Bo could finally merge their souls.

Lauren drove distractedly through the city streets back towards her home. She needed to discuss the events at the hospital with Bo. They should decide together how to react. Their choices would very likely have a dramatic impact on both of their professional lives, and in turn their personal lives. “What if she doesn’t want to be with me?” Lauren exclaimed suddenly feeling panicked. Bo is a very successful auditor, and she has worked hard to attain the level of respect and visibility she enjoys in her field. 

But Ysabeau…Bo, she loves me. I can feel her passion for me as powerful as it ever was. I have nothing to fear. I won’t allow myself to doubt her again. Isn’t that what Lachlan wants? He wants to drive us apart using his power to intimidate us into acquiescing to his will. Lauren found herself sitting at a red light only two blocks from home. She stared hard at the shadows on the corner. One shadow stumbled into the light of the street lamp. It was young man or a woman of slight build wearing what appeared to be running clothes. Lauren watched in horror as the other shadow revealed himself under the light to be a much larger man who began savagely kicking the smaller person. 

With the adrenaline of her anger still coursing through her veins, Lauren made the split second decision not to let another person brutalize someone they thought to be weaker. Grabbing the steel tire iron that she kept alongside of her seat she leapt into action. She slammed the horn on her car and drove aggressively in the direction of the attacker. When that didn’t dissuade him, she swung open her door and jumped out. She shouted for him to stop while lunging towards at him. 

He glanced up at her with a sneer, and then swung hard and fast at her head before she had a chance to hit him with the tire iron. His fist connected with her temple, and she dropped to the sidewalk like a rock. Seeing his ex-boyfriend and the foolish blonde stranger lying next to each other in a growing pool of blood, the attacker commandeered Lauren’s still running car and peeled out into the night. 

Back at Lauren’s house, Bo had begun to worry a while ago. She texted Lauren, but got no response. As she paced in front of the picture window, Bo felt a sharp pain in her head. The pain was so great that is almost brought her to her knees before easing. A dull ache that remained near her temple was extremely odd and accompanied by a feeling that something was dreadfully wrong. Bo had to act, and not knowing what else to do, she grabbed her keys and her phone. After carefully locking the front door of Lauren’s house, she went out the back and ran to her car. 

Deciding to retrace Lauren’s route to the hospital, she started driving towards the main road. Bo had only gone two blocks when she saw a dog barking at what looked like a large shadowy clump on the sidewalk. As she approached the intersection, Bo could see clearly that the lump was a person- two people lying on the ground obviously unconscious. Bo was seized with fear. She knew in an instant that Lauren was one of the people.

Bo slammed her car in between two others on the side street in a feat of unparalleled parallel parking precision. She ran to Lauren’s side dialing 911 as she went. She hit her knees immediately pulling Lauren’s limp body into her arms. “Lauren, baby, can you hear me?” Bo pleaded. “I’m here. Please, Lauren! My god, what happened? We just found each other again, love. You are going to be alright,” Bo chanted as she held Lauren tightly careful not to move her body too much so she would not exacerbate the possible injuries. Bo gave the address and description to the emergency operator and sat the phone down. She gently wiped the blood away from Lauren’s face with her own shirt and found the source to be a large cut near her temple. 

Remembering the pain she had felt in her own temple not fifteen minutes before, she surmised that Lauren had been unconscious at least since that time after sustaining blunt force trauma to her left temple. Bo glanced at Lauren’s unconscious companion. He was a thin man who was lying in a heap bleeding from his mouth. What the hell was Lauren doing here, and who was this guy? Is he the person who attacked Lauren? Bo stroked Lauren’s hair and held her tightly willing the ambulance to arrive. She could hear the sirens approaching in the distance. 

Bo kissed Lauren’s forehead. “It won’t be long now, my love. The ambulance will be here soon. Oh Lauren, come back to me. Please, please…” Bo begged allowing tears to spill down her face dripping onto Lauren’s lips and neck. Lauren’s eyes fluttered giving Bo hope. Even though Bo was a nurse, she could not assess in the poor lighting how much damage had been done from the blow Lauren sustained in addition to the impact of hitting the ground.

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics moved quickly to transfer Lauren and the unconscious man to gurneys. Bo refused to let them keep her away from Lauren, flashing her hospital id card that she had shoved in her back pocket before she left the house in case she ended up looking for Lauren at work. Bo never let go of Lauren’s hand as they made the short trip to the emergency room. When they pulled up, Bo expressed her dissatisfaction that they had gone to Memorial Hospital instead of Morrigan University Medical Center. The paramedics shrugged that MUMC’s ER was on diversion.

Bo rushed in by Lauren’s side. Lauren and her unconscious companion from the street corner were both immediately taken into bays for assessment. The nurses forced Bo to leave. She grudgingly retreated to the waiting room. After pacing for an hour, one of the nurses approached her. “Excuse me, ma’am, are you the woman that came in with Dr. Lewis?” “Yes,” Bo replied, surprised that they knew Lauren was a doctor outside of her own hospital. “May I see her now?” “Yes. She is conscious now, but you will want to speak softly. She has a concussion and is in a fair amount of pain,” the nurse replied. Smiling at Bo, the nurse said, “Are you Ysabeau, by any chance?” 

“Yes I am, why do you ask?” Bo responded as they walked. This entire interaction was making her feel uncomfortable. Seeing the way Bo arched her brow and frowned the nurse quickly said, “When Dr. Lewis started to wake up she called for Ysabeau over and over again. She was so distressed that we almost came to see if you were here.” “Why didn’t you?” Bo shot back angrily. Immediately feeling sorry for taking out her stress and fear on the nurse, Bo apologized for her outburst. “You two obviously care very much for one another,” replied the nurse. She then stopped and withdrew the curtain for Bo walk in. 

Bo took swift strides to Lauren’s bedside and reached for her hand. Lauren opened her eyes and managed a weak smile as their eyes met. “Ysabeau, you came back to me. I was afraid you…” Lauren began softly and hoarsely. “Shh, don’t try to speak now. I am here, and I will never leave you again. You need to rest now,” Bo said softly before planting a gently kiss on Lauren’s forehead. Lauren was admitted for overnight observation, and Bo sat up all night in the chair next to her bed. Bo learned from swiping Lauren’s chart once she was admitted and resting peacefully that Lauren had sustained a severe concussion and minor laceration. She was expected to make a full recovery with the possibility of temporary memory loss from the time of the accident. Luckily she had not hit her head when she fell, but rather it was supposed that her fall had been broken by the body of her unconscious companion.

Lauren awoke to sunlight streaming through the window. She slowly took in her surroundings. She was in a hospital bed with an iv and heart monitor. She did not recognize the surroundings- this was not her hospital, and why was she a patient? She felt fear rising in her chest despite the fuzziness in her head. She started to look around. She relaxed as soon as she caught sight of Bo sleeping in a ball on the recliner in the room. 

“Bo?” Lauren called to her. Bo started to rouse. When she opened her eyes and found Lauren’s beautiful warm honey colored eyes gazing back at her, she smiled and rose to go to Lauren’s bed side. “How are you feeling?” Bo asked while lovingly stroking Lauren’s hand in her own. Lauren thought for a moment. “I feel very fuzzy and my head hurts,” she answered. “I also don’t remember how I came to be in the hospital.” 

Bo frowned sympathetically. “What is the last thing you remember?” Lauren spent several moments thinking back through the previous night. She remembered driving home from the hospital. She had been working through different ways to deal with Lachlan and Evony’s threats. She had been worried that Bo might not want to stay with her. Bo watched as Lauren’s expression darkened. “What is it? What do you remember?” Bo asked.

Lauren was still replaying her internal battle on her way home the night before. Then she remembered seeing the shadows on the corner and the man who attacked the much smaller person. She had tried to protect the weaker person, but she couldn’t remember anything beyond jumping out of her car and screaming at the attacker. Bo watched Lauren’s face carefully. She saw so many emotions playing across her soulmate’s exquisite features.

Finally Lauren spoke. “I was coming home from the hospital. I was coming home to you.” She glanced at Bo. “And I was upset. Angry.” Lauren hesitated for a moment. Bo used every bit of self-restraint she had not to press Lauren to continue immediately, feeling her need to protect Lauren rising with ferocity. Lauren took a long deep breath and continued, “When I went to the hospital last night, I was confronted by Evony and Lachlan about my relationship with you.” Lauren searched Bo’s eyes for a reaction of any kind. She was afraid, but she knew that she must communicate with Bo. She must be completely open with Bo and give her soulmate the chance to choose Lauren and their relationship even in the face of Lachlan’s threats. 

Lauren continued, “Somehow they saw us together in the parking garage last night. Lachlan ordered me not to continue any type of relationship with you if I valued my position at the hospital.” “That motherfu..” Bo started to exclaim heatedly. “Wait, that isn’t all,” Lauren cut her off quickly. “Lachlan also threatened to destroy your professional reputation if I didn’t end our relationship.” Lauren’s eyes brimmed with tears. Bo allowed her immediate feelings of rage to surface. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply acknowledging her feelings and releasing them as best she could. Rage was not what Lauren needed. Bo had to be what Lauren needed in that moment. 

Opening her eyes having re-centered herself for the most part, Bo looked back at Lauren. Bo’s heart broke to see the fear and pain etched on Lauren’s face. Bo swiftly wrapped her arms around Lauren, careful not to jostle her mate’s body. Bo pulled back after holding the blonde for several seconds so that they could look at one another. “Lauren, I love you. Never doubt my devotion to you. I know we just reconnected after so many lifetimes apart, but you must know that my passion for you burns brighter than ever, and my love for you is as endless as it is unconditional. I have never loved another as I love you, and I never will.”

Lauren reached up and cupped Bo’s cheek. Bo leaned in and their lips met. Bo felt Lauren’s tongue begging entrance. Her request having been granted, Lauren kissed Bo hungrily pouring her emotions into each kiss. Having stopped for air, Lauren gazed adoringly into Bo’s expressive eyes. “Bo, my love, I will go with you to the ends of the earth. I know that together we can find a way through this situation,” Lauren smiled. She felt awash in relief. She had succeeded in another important way where she had failed Ysabeau in their past life. Laurel allowed fear to dictate her actions choosing not to trust Ysabeau, but rather making rash decisions about how to proceed without involving Ysabeau because she was afraid that Ysabeau would reject her.

Lauren communicated openly and honestly with Bo. She felt the familiar fear of rejection. She had thoughts about ways to handle the situation on her own without involving Bo, but Lauren had quickly realized that the brunette was her match in every way. They were a partnership- stronger together than they would ever be apart. She chose to trust, and as Lauren discovered in Bo’s reaction, she made the right choice. 

“So, you still haven’t explained how you ended up in a bloody heap on the sidewalk effectively scaring me to death,” Bo said matter-of-factly. Lauren frowned. She wondered whether the small person that she tried to rescue was okay. “I was driving home, and I saw this man attacking a much smaller person. I don’t know what came over me exactly. I just could not abide that the obviously larger person was exploiting his power to abuse a weaker person. I remember lunging out of the car with my tire iron in hand and screaming at the attacker, but after that I don’t know.”

“Holy shit Lauren! I mean…I am so proud of your brave and noble heart, but can you call for backup next time you plan to go all vigilante?” Bo laughed softly before adding, “You aren’t the only one who would enjoy taking a crack at a person like that.” Bo smiled at her soulmate, but her brows were knitted together betraying her concern. Lauren cupped Bo’s cheek. Bo leaned into Lauren’s touch closing her eyes and sighing deeply. “I never wish to be parted from you, so please try not to scare me like this again,” Bo whispered. Lauren stroked Bo’s cheek and replied, “You’ve got yourself a deal. The next time I leap into action to prevent injustice, I will make sure that you are right by my side.” Lauren pulled Bo in for a searing kiss. Bo climbed up carefully onto the bed with Lauren, and they cuddled into one another drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that afternoon Lauren was cleared for release from the hospital. Bo and Lauren had just started making their way down the hall from Lauren’s room toward the elevators when Lauren froze causing Bo to stumble into her. “Lauren, what’s wrong?” Bo asked after catching them both from stumbling to the floor. Lauren stood scowling at a man who had just gotten off the elevator. He was staring back at her with a menacing sneer. Bo moved her body slightly in front of Lauren’s. “He is the guy from last night,” Lauren said her voice tinged with fear.

 

“Don’t reckon you want to go another round, eh blondie?” The man growled before laughing harshly. “I came to finish what I started, and I suggest you stay out of it. I have your wallet and your car. I know who you are and where you live. If you try to stop me or involve the police, I will find you and kill you.” Bo stared into the man’s cold blue eyes. She had never seen him before and yet he seemed familiar. She pushed that thought into the back of her mind though as she moved herself completely in front of Lauren protectively.

 

Lauren grabbed Bo’s arm and gasped, “He has a gun!” The man had lifted his shirt just enough to show the handle of a revolver protruding from his jeans. Bo whispered to Lauren to stay behind her and try to make a run for it once he is distracted. “Who is he to you that you would risk yourself to kill him in this public place?” Bo asked the man in an even tone as she walked towards him.

 

The man focused on Bo and moved his hand towards his waistband. “He is my unfaithful ex-boyfriend. We were engaged. I knew he did not love me, but he loved the life I provided for him. I found him passionately kissing someone else. Last night I surprised them together. They both took off running. I managed to get a shot off at his lover, and you apparently saw the lesson I was teaching my ex-boyfriend. I should have just shot him when I had the chance before your little girlfriend tried to interfere. Now I will finish what I started. If I can’t have him, no one will!”

 

Bo realized the familiarity of the situation. Laurel’s fiancé was the one who killed Ysabeau when he tried to get Laurel back in a jealous rage. Just then the man turned towards the voices of two men that sounded like they were coming down the other hall around the corner from the elevators. With an evil grin the man turned his back to Bo and started towards the other hall. Bo heard a scream come from one of the men. “No! Frank! Don’t shoot! Please….”

 

Lauren rushed past Bo at top speed rounding the corner towards the voices. Bo immediately took off behind her. It was all happening so fast that there was only time to react. Lauren slammed into Frank tackling him to the ground just as he fired at his ex-boyfriend, whose lover had jumped in front of him to protect him. Lauren and Frank both hit the ground hard. They both struggled to get control of the gun. Frank grasped it before Lauren could and scrambled to his feet wheeling around swiftly. Frank took dead aim at Lauren. 

 

In the blink of an eye Frank raised his arm and fired. The bullet whistled past Lauren well above her head as she kneeled on the hard floor. No sooner had Frank fired when he was struck in the face by a fire extinguisher that had simultaneously flown over Lauren’s head. A loud crack echoed down the hall when the fire extinguisher met Frank’s face. Blood exploded from his nose, and he fell back from the impact. The gun flew out of his hands and skidded across the floor to the waiting hands of his ex-boyfriend.

 

Frank’s ex-boyfriend cried out and wept loudly between screams for help. His lover swept him up in a tight embrace. Lauren spun around looking for Bo. That was when her world came to a screeching halt. Bo lay not far behind Lauren slumped against the wall amidst a pool of blood and glass shards. Lauren rushed to Bo’s side. Bo was pale as a sheet with blood gushing out of her thigh and her hands shredded and bleeding from breaking the glass to get to the fire extinguisher.

 

Lauren immediately went into doctor mode. She applied pressure to Bo’s leg wound to stem the tide of blood. Bo had already lost so much blood that her eyes were rolled back in her head and she was nonresponsive. Her body was going into shock. The sound of feet pounding the hallway and the elevators opening to reveal security personnel and hospital staff spurred Lauren on. “Not again, baby. Don’t leave me, Bo. I am going to save you just as you have always saved me,” Lauren whispered desperately into Bo's ear.

 

Lauren commandeered a gurney and began barking orders at the nurses and staff. She produced her MUMC badge from the pocket of the pants she had worn the night before. She accompanied Bo’s gurney and the nurses down to the ER. She did not wait for permission or to address the doctors on duty. She immediately scrubbed her hands and went to work on Bo’s injuries commanding the staff to assist in a tone that dared them to disobey.

 

Lauren worked feverishly to get Bo stabilized demanding that an operating room be prepared. The doctor on duty had rushed in with security to try to forcibly remove Lauren. The security guards grabbed Lauren and drug her away from Bo’s lifeless form. That is when Lauren completely lost it. She began struggling and screaming for Bo to wake up.

 

“Release Dr. Lewis immediately!” barked a loud voice. The security guards relinquished their hold on Lauren as the attending physician, Dr. Fitzpatrick McCorrigan strode towards them purposefully. Lauren rushed back to Bo’s side and continued her efforts alongside the nurses. Dr. McCorrigan quickly took his place across from Lauren and began silently working as quickly as Lauren to stabilize Bo.

 

Within minutes of their combined efforts Bo’s vitals stabilized and Dr. McCorrigan ordered that Bo be taken into the OR without delay. He paused and caught Lauren’s hand squeezing it lightly. “Lauren, it has been too long. Of course I am well acquainted with your brilliance, but do you think it wise to continue working on someone that you so clearly love? You know the risks as well as I. She has lost a lot of blood....” He trailed off knowing that Lauren knew exactly what he was implying. Bo may not survive the surgery. Lauren looked directly into the gentle concerned eyes of her old mentor. “I must do everything I can to save her. I could not trust many except you to take the lead, but you must allow me to scrub in,” Lauren replied firmly, “please…” she added her voice cracking.

 

“Very well, we cannot waste any more time,” Dr. McCorrigan said. Lauren turned to find the nurse who had brought Bo to her the night before standing next to her with a fresh set of scrubs. “You may change in the locker room adjacent to the operating theater before you scrub in,” she said to Lauren. “Thank you!” Lauren said as she ran after Dr. McCorrigan. 

 

XXX

Bo felt soreness in her arm and tried to force her eyes open to examine the cause. She struggled to move at all and felt panic rise up in her chest. She marshaled all the energy she could to open her eyes. She was able to focus and glance around after several seconds. She became aware of a steady beeping sound. All at once she smelled the faint scent of vanilla, an overwhelming feeling of peace swept through her body, she heard the melodious tone of Lauren’s voice, and she felt the strong warm arms of her soulmate wrap around her.

 

"Oh Bo," Lauren gasped as she leaned over the hospital bed clutching Bo desperately close. Lauren’s hold grew slightly slack as her body began to shake. Bo was able to extract the arm that was unencumbered by an IV and wrapped it around Lauren. Bo rubbed Lauren’s back soothingly as Lauren shook and wept with her face buried in Bo’s neck.

 

Bo tried to speak but only a crackly squeak came out. She found her throat felt like sand and razorblades had been crammed down it at regular intervals for days. Lauren rested one hand flat against Bo’s chest just above her breasts. “Shh, don’t try to speak, love.” Lauren whispered into Bo’s ear her own voice choked with emotion. They held each other for several minutes. Lauren kept her head nuzzled into Bo’s neck. 

 

Eventually Lauren raised her head and met Bo’s questioning gaze. “You have been in a coma for three days, Bo. You had to be intubated during emergency surgery, which is why your throat probably feels like it was attacked by an evil creature made of sandpaper wielding an impossibly sharp katana.” Bo’s eyes widened and twinkled with amusement at Lauren’s uncharacteristically bizarre analogy. A crooked smile spread across Bo’s face. Lauren smiled back warmly as she gazed lovingly into her soulmate’s deep chocolate eyes. Lauren placed a lingering yet chaste kiss on Bo’s lips. “I was just making sure your cognition was unimpaired. And anyway, I have always wanted to say weird stuff like that to patients to lighten the atmosphere,” Lauren said sporting an adorable grin. Bo just smiled and fell in love with Lauren that much more.

 

Bo turned her attention to a man of short stature who walked into the room with a commanding presence. “Dr. McCorrigan,” Lauren exclaimed with excitement. “I came to see her as soon as I got word she was awake,” he said smiling broadly. Lauren turned to Bo, “Bo, this is Dr. Fitzpatrick McCorrigan. He saved your life and happens to be one of my favorite mentors from my residency.” “Please Lauren, call me Trick.”

 

Shifting his attention to Bo he said, “I am very pleased that you are awake, Bo, and even more pleased to make your acquaintance. I’m afraid Lauren is not being wholly honest with you though. She deserves the credit for saving your life. She worked bravely and tirelessly to get you stabilized. Her focus and perseverance during surgery was crucial to the success of your operation, and that was all before she stayed by your bedside around the clock seeing to all of your care since you have been in a coma.” Tears of gratitude, joy, and love spilled from Bo’s eyes when Trick finished speaking. He took her weakly outstretched hand and squeezed it. “I will be back to check on you both later,” he said with a smile and a wink.

 

XXX

Lauren walked into her house and called out for Bo. “I’m home baby!” She walked into the kitchen where she found Bo pouring two glasses of wine. Bo looked up and grinned before closing the distance to Lauren. Setting both glasses of wine on the counter Bo swept Lauren into a determined embrace before kissing her soulmate passionately. Lauren returned the kiss hungrily tugging on Bo’s lower lip with her teeth. Bo’s tongue met Lauren’s caressing one another and deepening the kiss until they were forced to part for air.

 

It had been a week since Bo was released from the hospital. She had been convalescing at Lauren’s home ever since. Bo was able to bring in another auditor for an indefinite period of time to take over the contract at Morrigan University Medical Center as a result of having been shot. Evony was incensed, but she could not realistically fault Bo. After all, Bo was shot and had been in a coma. She was legitimately advised to take a leave of absence from work for rest and physical therapy.

 

“How did it go, love?” Bo whispered hopefully into Lauren’s ear as they swayed together in a tight embrace to their own rhythm. Lauren pulled back letting her hand slip down to intertwine with Bo’s. She reached for her wine glass with her free hand and took a healthy gulp. “I think it went well. I presented my letter of resignation to Evony and Lachlan. They both puffed and postured, but I did everything by the book, so I am beyond reproach.” Bo kissed Lauren’s cheek lightly. “I’m so proud of you, Lauren. Not just for standing up for yourself against Lachlan and Evony, but also for creating and seizing the opportunity to work with Trick at Memorial. I think you are a natural for taking over direction of the cardio-thoracic fellowship program. Memorial Hospital is lucky to have you.” Lauren just smiled at her soulmate. “What?” Bo asked chuckling softly at Lauren who just continued to smile at her in silence.

 

“I love you,” Lauren said. “And I love you,” Bo replied. “How are you feeling today, Bo?” A broad grin crept across Bo’s face. “Much better, thank you. Physical therapy went well today. I have been off my pain medication for two days, and I am able to manage a full range of motion just fine with ibuprofen.” Bo ran her finger seductively down Lauren’s chest between her breasts. “I believe you promised to show me how much you missed me before we were so rudely interrupted by ghosts of our past life.” “Hmm,” Lauren purred with a sexy smirk, “I’m certain you’ll be pleased when you experience just how much I’ve missed you.” “Well, I won’t be the only one, love,” Bo husked as she reached down for Lauren’s hand and tugged her gently towards the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So a reader pointed out to me that I left you all hanging with that last chapter. I felt bad, so I whipped this up- please accept my apologies and this chapter. It is short but full of sexy times. I hope you enjoy!

Bo's hands slid underneath Lauren's shirt on either side of her waist. She grasped Lauren's warm, smooth skin and moved her hands up and down along her soul mate's body while leaning in to capture Lauren's lips with her own. At first their lips brushed together gently and sweetly, but the passion and sexual tension between them hung thick in the air and Lauren bit Bo's bottom lip before forcing her tongue into Bo's mouth hungrily seeking satisfaction.

Lauren lifted her arms up over her head and Bo raised her shirt up and off maintaining contact with Lauren's body the entire time. Bo slung the shirt away quickly and grasped Lauren's lace covered breasts. Tearing her mouth away from Lauren's, Bo took the blonde's nipple into her mouth soaking the lacy fabric of her bra as she sucked hard. Lauren reached around and unclasped her bra desperate to have no further barriers between Bo's mouth and every part of her body.

Bo slid her hands around Lauren's waist with one hand coming to rest on the small of her lover's back to pulling her closer and the other dropping to cup Lauren's ass. Bo's body was humming with arousal. She lavished each of Lauren's breasts with gentle biting, sucking, and licking.

Lauren was so turned on she could not form a single coherent thought. She was lost in the pleasure of her soul mate's body against hers. Acting on instinct, she sought more skin on skin contact. She tugged Bo's shirt up and over her head roughly before making quick work of her bra. Before she knew what was happening, Lauren had unbuttoned Bo's jeans and was pushing them along with her panties down together as Lauren ran her tongue down Bo's body.

When Bo's jeans and panties hit the floor Lauren was on her knees with her hands possessively clutching the back of Bo's thighs. Bo and Lauren made eye contact. The pure lust and passion radiating from Lauren's eyes almost made Bo climax just looking at her love on her knees before her, but then Lauren ran her tongue up Bo's glistening folds settling her entire mouth on her most sensitive bundle of nerves.

Bo gasped and let out a low growling moan of pleasure. Lauren sucked her clit into her warm waiting mouth and alternated between hard sucking and expert flicking of her tongue. Bo's legs began to shake and Lauren held tighter to Bo's thigh with one arm holding up her lover while she slid two fingers inside Bo with the other hand.

Without ever taking her mouth off of Bo's clit, Lauren began pumping in and out of Bo slowly and deeply taking care to apply pressure to her sensitive spongy tissue with each pass. Bo was screaming Lauren's name and panting with pleasure by this time. Lauren felt Bo's walls tense around her fingers and she sped up her thrusting going deep and hard while easing up the pace and pressure with which she was still worshiping Bo's clit with her mouth.

Bo's body exploded with pleasure. She was seeing stars and shaking as Lauren held her up and helped her milk every ounce of pleasure out of her orgasm. Before long Bo crumbled down into Lauren's arms resting her head against her soul mate's chest and panting.

After several minutes of allowing her body to shiver with aftershocks and feel like jello reclining into Lauren's body, Bo recovered her faculties and raised her head to kiss Lauren deeply. "There are no words for how incredible that was," Bo said breathlessly. Lauren stared intensely into her lover's eyes, "I told you I missed you, Bo."

Lauren and Bo both broke out into huge smiles. Feeling energized by the love and endorphins coursing through her veins Bo stood and lifted Lauren with her. Giving Lauren her most seductive glance she said, "I need you out of those clothes now, Lauren." Lauren smirked and slid her pants down to her ankles. Not moving fast enough for Bo, Bo slid her arms under Lauren's ass and lifted her. Lauren was surprised and even more aroused as she wrapped her long legs around Bo's body. Bo carried her to the bed and set her down gently sliding her hands down Lauren's body and taking off her panties in the process.

Bo grinned and spread Lauren's legs open before her. She gazed down at her soul mate in absolute awe. Lauren was laying back on the bed propped up on her forearms and elbows with her legs spread wide open. Lauren was practically dripping for Bo. "Take me now, my love," Lauren husked. Bo bit her lower lip with anticipation and climbed on top of Lauren.

Neither wanting to rush nor to tease too much, Bo ran her tongue up Lauren's graceful neck and settled her mouth on her pulse point sucking gently before nipping and kissing along the length of her jawline and ending in a passionate kiss. Bo's tongue sought entrance to Lauren's mouth and their tongues danced in a sensual dual for dominance.

All the while, Bo had swirled her fingers around one of Lauren's nipples and then the other. Breaking away for air, Bo moved her attentions to Lauren's now painfully erect nipples. With Bo's hot mouth on her nipples Lauren was practically gushing. She began to buck her hips up seeking friction. She moaned Bo's name letting her lover know that she was in need now.

Bo slid two fingers inside Lauren and began pumping in and out. Lauren's hips jerked to meet each thrust until they found a frenzied pace to match Lauren's near desperate desire to be consumed by Bo. With no desire to keep her mate waiting any longer, Bo slid her body down the length of Lauren's and swirled her tongue around Lauren's clit.

"Oh Bo!" Lauren screamed in ecstasy as Bo sucked her clit up into her mouth and thrust hard and fast into Lauren's soaking center. Lauren gave over in that moment to a complete loss of control of her body as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over her. Bo pumped her fingers in and out of Lauren's body and continued to lick and suck her clit hungrily until Lauren had cum so many times that she could not take any more.

Lauren sunk her fingers into her lover's soft dark hair and tugged gently. "Kiss me Bo. I need you to come up here and kiss me," Lauren whispered her voice hoarse from screaming Bo's name in pleasure. Bo carefully withdrew from Lauren's center and crawled back up her soul mate's body. Hovering over Lauren taking in the most exquisite sight Bo had ever seen, she whispered, "I love you more than I could ever tell you." Bo lowered her lips to Lauren's, and they kissed deeply and passionately.

The kiss was slow and meaningful. When the kiss ended, Lauren replied, "You have always done everything in your power to show me how much you love me, Bo. I only hope you know that you are my heart and soul, my home, and I am so deeply in love with you too." With that the lovers snuggled into one another drifting off to sleep feeling complete wrapped in one another's embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I plan to do better for anyone out there that cares.

Three Weeks Later

Bo walked through the front doors of Morrigan University Medical Center for the first time in a month. All morning her mind had been replaying the incredible events of the past several weeks of her life. Reconnecting with her soulmate was the clear highlight. I am so ready to wrap up this audit, Bo thought as she walked by main reception flashing her badge and smiling her greeting to the staff.

Bo made her way to the elevators and glanced down at her portfolio where she had her new schedule and updates from the auditor that filled in over the past several weeks while she was recovering. Bo smiled when she realized that she would spend the rest of the week on Lauren's old floor. Lauren had asked her to check in on Kenzi, and spending a few more days on her floor will be give her the perfect excuse.

"Welcome back Ms. Dennis," Bo glanced up at the unwelcomed sound of Evony's voice. "Good Morning Ms. Marquise," Bo replied curtly. "I was beginning to wonder whether you would honor the terms of our contract," Evony spat. "I arranged for another auditor to continue work, and the project is barely behind schedule as it is," Bo said refusing to rise to Evony's bait.

Evony strode across the elevator towards Bo and got right up in her face. Bo flinched and instinctively stepped back only to feel the cold steel wall of the elevator pin her in place. Evony smirked and leaned farther until their faces were almost touching as she whispered in Bo's ear. "No one is as qualified as you, Ms. Dennis. I want the best, and I am paying for the best. You are the best, and I expect you to work longer hours to make up for your little absence."

The ding of the elevator was the most welcome sound Bo had heard all day. Evony whirled on her four inch Italian leather heel to make her exit, but not before she turned back and drawled, "And Ms. Dennis from now on you will be reporting directly to me on your daily progress."

Before Bo could respond the elevator doors had closed and resumed moving. That woman is insufferable! It's a good thing I only have two more departments to audit after I finish Lauren's old unit this week.

Bo was so lost in her thoughts about how quickly she could complete the project at MUMC, that she almost missed her stop. "Bo? How are you? We are so glad to have you back!" It was Maureen smiling on the other side of the elevator doors.

Bo stepped off the elevator feeling more positive seeing her friend, the ever competent charge nurse, Maureen. "I'm so much better, thanks." Bo replied with a genuine smile. "And I'm glad to be back to work, especially up on this fine floor where you all make my job easy."

"It isn't the same without Dr. Lewis around, but Dr. Santiago has stepped up, and he has been enforcing the policies and protocol that Lauren put into place. And you know he has even taken a shine to Dr. Malikov, Lauren's old protégé. Those two are adorable! All the same, we really miss her, but I am happy for her new position over at Memorial. I can't think of a doc who is more deserving."

Bo smiled and nodded her agreement. Lauren mentioned that she thought Kenzi was sweet on the new attending, Hale Santiago. Bo would definitely keep an eye out for new developments on that front. She and Maureen wrapped up their conversation agreeing to have a working lunch to review what was left to be done with the audit of that unit, and Bo got settled back into her temporary office in the conference room.

Bo allowed her thoughts to drift to Lauren. Bo never imagined that she could feel as happy and complete, as she felt with Lauren. The past several weeks were challenging in some ways, because she had to rest and recover, which was not something Bo was good at. Lauren was always reminding her to take it easy.

Bo chuckled at the memory from the Friday before. That was the day Lauren had agreed with Bo that she was ready to return to work. Lauren came home around 6:00 pm. It was the end of her first full week at Memorial, and Bo had been planning all week to surprise her as a way of celebrating.

Bo had stayed with Lauren temporarily after she got out of the hospital in order to recover. On some level, Bo and Lauren both knew that they just didn't want to be parted, and Bo's convalescence gave them the perfect excuse to essentially live together.

After the second week when Kenzi let slip while playfully mocking Bo that Lauren had been raving about their sexual exploits, neither one of them could deny that Kenzi's Uhaul jokes were apropos. "Besides," Kenzi had quipped, "anyone capable of causing that many orgasms does not need around the clock supervision by a doctor."

Bo felt the warmth of her blush creep up her neck at just the memory of that conversation with Kenzi. Lauren had been horrified that her friend would bring up her and Bo's sex life while Bo was actually in the room. Lauren had said later that night once Bo was snuggled next to her with her head resting on Lauren's bare chest that she probably should have known Kenzi wouldn't pass up a chance to mock them. "It was Kenzi's way of sharing in their happiness, and anyway," Lauren had said, "your sexual prowess, my love, is nothing less than epic. How could I not brag on you to my best friend?"

By the end of the third week, Lauren had made Bo a key, and Bo posted an ad to sublet her apartment. She only had a short term lease anyway, because in the past she had often moved around. Looking back Bo realized that even though she didn't know it at the time, she had lived a restless life before reconnecting with Lauren. While she had dedicated a lot of energy to learning to center herself, meditate, and practice mindfulness, she had lived an almost transient lifestyle. She had never quite felt at home until now, until Lauren. As it turned out, she had been seeking her soulmate subconsciously.

Being with Lauren had given Bo an unparalleled feeling of peace. It was that feeling that allowed the reunited soulmates to acknowledge to one another that while it was absurd to move in together so quickly, but that was absolutely what they both not only wanted, but felt as though they needed.

So it was the previous Friday night that brought not only the end of Lauren's first full week at her new job, but also the end of Bo's first full week complpetely moved in to Lauren's house, which was now their home together. Bo had been planning all week to put together something special for Lauren that would surprise the blonde, but also place Bo's mark on their home.

Bo had propped a note up on the kitchen counter directing Lauren to meet her in the back yard. As soon as Bo heard her soulmate in the kitchen, she met her at the French doors that led out to the back deck. Bo greeted Lauren with a deep kiss and a tight embrace. "Come on, love, I need you to close your eyes. I am going to lead you out to the garden. I have surprise for you."

Bo was so excited and happy that it was contagious. Lauren had easily complied. As Bo took Lauren's hands and led her down the short path from the deck she gave careful directions to step up here or mind the gnome over there. Lauren giggled down the path squeezing Bo's hands and marveling at how adorable Bo could be.

When they came to a stop Lauren felt Bo step to where there were standing side by side and Bo slid her arm around Lauren's waist giving her a little squeeze and kiss on the cheek. Bo whispered, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Lauren opened her eyes to the most charming, romantic sight. Bo had cleared, weeded, and repaired the ancient stone patio that was so overgrown and neglected when Lauren bought the property that she had just taken to mowing over it and letting the lawn slowly reclaim the space. Around the border of the patio, Bo had planted irises and gerber daisies. The new flower beds lined the entire patio and were neatly mulched and edged.

On the patio itself was a new table and chairs set made of wrought iron with outdoor cushions and a matching umbrella in a vibrant purple and white with yellow accents to compliment the surrounding flowers. The umbrella was lit up with dozens of small globe lights that radiated on strings from the umbrella out crisscrossing the patio and illuminating the entire space.

Lauren loved the new outdoor space. It was their own garden hideaway, she had told Bo as they dined together on their new patio enjoying the meal that Bo had ordered in from Lauren's favorite restaurant. They sipped wine under the soft lighting from the globe lights and the stars talking about everything, sharing hopes and dreams, laughing about little things, and enjoying the feeling of absolute joy and contentment that they felt only when together.

It was after Bo had put in a full day of manual labor to pull off the backyard makeover that Lauren agreed there was no reason Bo could not return to work. Bo had been cleared to return to work by her doctors at Memorial as well, so she found herself sitting in the conference room plotting out an ambitious schedule to complete her audit of all of the departments at Morrigan University Medical Center within the month.

Normally, she would need another five weeks to complete the work that remained, but she knew she could still do an excellent job and she wanted to complete the work by the date she had originally presented to Evony and the board. Meeting that goal now would make everybody happy. Bo just hoped that Evony would stay out of her way and let her finish the job.


	12. Chapter 12

One Week Later

"Yes love, I will be home by seven. I miss you too." Bo hung up the phone and trudged up the stairs. She just had to get through her evening report to Evony and then she could go home and into the waiting arms of her soul mate.

Bo had been all business ploughing through with her characteristically methodical work ethic. She worked through every lunch break and came in an hour early every day. She had to cut down on the number of shifts she worked on each floor she was auditing in order to fit her schedule, but she always went above and beyond what was required, so her revised schedule was well within best practice standards.

Bo knocked on the large frosted glass door to Evony' office. It was late enough that Evony's secretary had already gone home. "Come in," Evony's voice always set Bo on edge. She did not trust the woman, and Bo was concerned that things had been too smooth and quiet since she returned to work, especially after Evony had essentially assaulted her in the elevator her first morning back.

"Ahh, Isabeau Dennis, always a pleasure," Evony drawled with a smirk. "You are just the woman I was hoping to see." Bo cocked one eyebrow with disdain, "You knew you would see me, because you ordered me to give you a daily report in person, remember?"

"Of course," Evony's response did not acknowledge Bo's sarcastic response. Evony rose and circled her desk stalking towards Bo as though she were prey. Bo immediately stopped walking further into the office and began to give her daily update about progress as quickly as possible.

"Listen Bo, why don't you join me for dinner. I have a proposition to make that you are going to want to hear." Evony reached into Bo's personal space and trailed her finger suggestively down the brunette's arm. "No thank you, Ms. Marquise. I'm afraid that I am already late getting to my dinner plans for the evening," Bo responded evenly after stepping out of Evony's reach.

Evony moved forward unphased by Bo's rejection. This time she backed Bo into a chair. Bo felt the back of her knees hit the arm on the chair and buckle. She fell back and caught herself awkwardly over the arms of the chair with her hand behind her back braced on the back of the chair. Evony leaned forward and ghosted her finger over Bo's lips before tucking a stray hair behind Bo's ear.

"Why the rush, Ms. Dennis? You and I could have some very productive meetings," Evony purred as she leaned over Bo provocatively. Bo was incensed. Not only was she bent back over a chair in a remarkably awkward and vulnerable position, but the cause of said position was thinly veiled sexual harassment by the very bitch who had threatened her soul mate.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Bo growled while deciding whether it would be worth it to punch Evony before falling on her own ass as she inevitably toppled off the chair. Evony laughed and before Bo could do anything else Evony slid both of her arms around Bo's waist and pulled her up into an embrace. In the blink of an eye Bo realized what was happening and pushed Evony off of her as hard as she could, but not before the flash of a camera and a low, masculine chuckle permeated the room.

"Oh this is a good one! Evony Marquise's new playgirl- a naughty nurse. The tabloids will love this, Ev." Lachlan laughed heartily extending the camera phone so Evony could see the picture he managed to snap of her holding Bo in what could easily be interpreted as an intimate embrace, because the angry look on Bo's face was obscured by the back of Evony's head.

"I can't have the tabloids thinking I would slum it with one of my own employees!" Evony retorted indignantly. "There is only one audience for this picture, and her name is Doctor Lauren Lewis."

"I cannot believe you two. What kind of sick game are you playing at?" Bo roared. "I will be on the phone to the president of my company first thing tomorrow morning to let her know about this sexual harassment and attempted blackmail."

"Oh honey, this is no attempt at blackmail," Evony said mocking Bo's anger. "I'm afraid she's right," Lachlan chimed in, "Don't think for a minute that we don't know you are behind Dr. Lewis' departure for Memorial. You cost us a prized asset, and now you are going to pay for it the same way we did. You are going to lose her." Lachlan glared at Bo with intense hatred as he spoke to her.

"I don't even know who the hell you are!" Bo yelled at Lachlan matching the intensity of his glare with her own rage. "How dare you threaten us! How dare you think that you can separate us or destroy what we have with your little set up. That picture shows nothing, and there is no way that Lauren would take Evony's word over mine."

Lachlan snickered and Evony smirked. "This picture isn't the only one. Remember our little welcome back tete a tete?" Evony laughed darkly. "You can kiss your fairy tale with Dr. Lewis goodbye, Isabeau."

Bo wanted nothing more than to slap the smirk off of their faces, but she knew that would only lead to potential criminal charges and probably play into their lies somehow. She needed to get home to Lauren.

Bo raced out of the office and down the nearest stairwell. Tears of fury were streaming down her face. The thought of those two causing any pain or doubt in Lauren's heart would crush Bo. Lauren had been so brave and shown her personal growth as an independent strong individual ever since they reconnected, but Bo's mind flashed back to argument Ysabeau and Laurel had the night before her death in that lifetime.

"Laurel we must leave. We have delayed too as it is. I spent two weeks planning this for you, for us. Please trust me. Every hour that we stay in this place we risk being found out!" Ysabeau was bent on one knee pressing her forehead to Laurel's hand which she held fast in her own. Laurel was seated on the chaise lounge brows furrowed in concern emotionally frozen in fear.

"Ysabeau, we do not have enough money. If we get too far away, we will not know anyone. Who will help us? Can we not hide together while remaining in Scotland?" Laurel felt wrenched by the distress that her fear and doubts were causing Ysabeau, but she could not seem to trust that everything would work out as Ysabeau insisted.

Ysabeau allowed a single tear of frustration to escape and sat silently clutching Laurel's hand for a long time. Finally, she looked up and spoke. "My love, what is it that you need to feel safe? Whatever it is, I will do everything in my power to procure it. We must leave soon or else I fear we will be found and separated by your family. I cannot bear to lose you."

Laurel leaned forward and kissed Ysabeau's forehead. She cupped the brunette's cheek and relished the feeling of her love leaning into her touch. "I have an idea. I have an old friend here in town named Eavan. I will go to her tonight and borrow a sum of money. I think that with the additional coin, we will have enough to reach York with something leftover. We will leave at first light."

Ysabeau smiled wearily. She saw that Laurel offered a compromise, and she needed her lover to not only be safe, but to feel safe and secure. If this sum of money and one more night in Glasgow supplied that for the blonde, then Ysabeau would acquiesce despite her intuition screaming at her to leave before morning.

Bo drove home quickly but over halfway there realized that she had no memory of getting to her car and leaving the hospital. She was on autopilot. Her only focus was in getting home to Lauren to explain what Evony and the creeper jerk who was with her were trying to do.

In the back of her mind, Bo was keenly aware that she was afraid Lauren would allow their words and pictures to introduce doubt and mistrust into their bond. They were strong and had grown stronger by the day. Bo and Lauren had both discussed the final merger of their souls and were eagerly looking forward to it.

Bo took deep breaths to center herself. She had to be the calm she wanted Lauren to feel. She wanted to radiate her unconditional love for her soul mate so that Lauren would know nothing and no one could come between them. Lauren had to know that Bo would never allow another to touch her- to touch what belonged to Lauren alone.

Bo pulled into the driveway. The porch light was on. It was 7:30-"Shit! I'm late too," Bo exclaimed noticing the time as she checked her phone. She thought Lauren would have texted her by now, but she didn't have any messages.

Bo walked quickly up the front walk. She unlocked the door and set down her keys and purse on the table at the entry. "Lauren? I'm home, love. Where are you? I need to talk to y…." Bo didn't finish her sentence. She had walked through the house and out into the back yard. Lauren was sitting at their new table on the stone patio. She had her head in her hands and her phone was sitting in front of her on the table.

"Lauren?" Bo approached her slowly trying to keep her rising panic at bay. Bo pulled out the chair next to Lauren and sat down. Bo weighed her options, she could wait for Lauren to speak or she could rip off the proverbial band-aid.

"Lauren, honey, I need you right now." Bo finally said in a firm but gentle tone.

Lauren raised her eyes to look at Bo for the first time that night. Her eyes were red and swollen. She did not appear angry, thought Bo, but her expression was unreadable.

"Lauren, Evony Marquise and some horrible man who was with her are determined to try to tear us apart. They set me up tonight and took a picture that makes it look like-"

"Like you are kissing Evony while she holds you close," Lauren finished Bo's sentence. "Or the one that looks like she is kissing your cheek with her body pressed up against yours in an elevator?"

Bo could not gauge Lauren's tone, so she decided to start with the elevator assault and go from there. "I should have told you about the day she backed me into the wall of the elevator. It was my first morning back at work. I didn't want to upset you, and I was so focused on figuring out how to get the audit completed as quickly as possible that I chose not to worry about it, but it was during that incident that she commanded me to report to her daily."

Lauren did not say anything. She had resumed staring at her phone where she had the pictures pulled up.

Bo continued, "Tonight right after I spoke to you on the phone, I went into Evony's office as I have done at the end of every shift lately to give my report. She was acting weird from the moment I went in tonight. I tried to rush through the report but she asked me to dinner and started making suggestive comments about a proposition. I declined and backed away from her but just like in the elevator she kept coming at me until I backed into a chair. I screamed at her to get off of me and was contemplating punching her when she suddenly grabbed me up around my waist. I pushed her off but not before some guy took a picture. That was when he explained that I was the reason they lost you and so he was going to make sure I lost you too."

As soon as Bo finished telling Lauren everything that had happened she dropped her head into her arms on the table and just wept. She couldn't read Lauren's reaction, but she feared the worst. To have lived through so much and suffered without her soul mate all this time only to face the prospect of losing her due to the malicious actions of others- no, actually as Bo thought through her despair filled haze she realized that if she lost Lauren this time it would be because of Lauren's fear and doubt.

It was this revelation that gave rise to hope in Bo's heart. Lauren knew Bo's heart, mind, body, and soul belonged to her. Lauren was more secure and confident than in her past life as Laurel. She was strong enough to overcome her fear and doubts in this lifetime.

"I am sorry that they hurt you to try to get to me, my love." Bo looked up immediately upon hearing Lauren's voice. The blond continued after she placed her hand comfortingly on her soul mate's arm. "I am angry with myself for thinking that we could escape them again so easily and unscathed. I should have protected you better, Bo."

Relief rolled off of Bo in waves as she took Lauren's hand in her own and slid her fingers under the blonde's chin to lift her face gently allowing their eyes to meet. "I was so worried for a minute that they would come between us. I thought about Glasgow, and … and…." Before she could suppress it, Bo choked back up emotion welling up in her chest from years of pain of being apart from her soul mate and blaming herself for not insisting that they leave that night lifetimes ago.

Lauren stood quickly tears spilling from her own eyes and went to Bo's side dropping to her knees in front of the brunette wrapping her up in a tight embrace. They held each other so close. Years of pain and regret spilled out in their shared tears. Lauren brought her lips up next to Bo's ear and whispered, "Bo, I should have trusted you all those years ago. I allowed my fear and doubt to control me and because of that decision you died in my arms. When I found you again, I promised myself never to allow fear or doubt separate us again.

When I saw those pictures that Lachlan sent me and Evony's nasty little text messages, I had to first get over my reflexive irrational jealous rage, but after that subsided the only emotion left was fear- pure unmitigated terror that I would lose you. It was then that I realized this is nothing but a test. I knew in my heart and soul that you would never betray me. When it really hit me that I didn't believe Evony and Lachlan, because I trusted in you and us and not those fears and doubts that are always stalking around just beneath the surface, I felt free in weird way.

I was overcome by the emotion of it, and I began to cry. I had just settled my breathing and was focused on centering myself when you came home and joined me on the patio. I am sorry you thought I was upset with you, but I was not. I knew you would have an explanation, and I merely had to steel myself for the anger that I knew would follow from them trying to hurt you and trying to come between us."

Lauren pulled back just enough to gaze deeply into her soul mate's eyes. Bo returned Lauren's loving, intense gaze. A huge grin spread across Bo's face highlighting her dimple that Lauren loved so much. Lauren returned the smile with a genuine joy that was so powerful a freight train couldn't stop it. They rose together wordlessly and melted into one another's embrace intertwining their bodies so it was unclear where one stopped and the other began as they kissed slowly, deeply, and passionately with an unrivaled intensity.


	13. Chapter 13

Two Months Later  
“Bo, we are going to be late,” Lauren called out the back door. Bo had been watering the flowers around the patio and waiting for Lauren to get ready. She smiled and cut off the outdoor faucet before winding up the hose. “Good thing Kenzi is always late!” Bo called back. When she saw the amused but disapproving smirk on Lauren’s face, she laughed out loud. 

“Oh come on, babe- I only started watering the flowers because you weren’t ready to go,” Bo said sauntering up to her soul mate with a broad smile. Lauren could not contain the smile that spread across her face as she laughed softly and wrapped Bo in a hug. 

Bo moaned slightly as she relished the sensation of Lauren’s soft, warm fingers pressing through the thin fabric of her dress to draw circles on her lower back. “We could stay in, you know,” Bo husked into Lauren’s ear. 

Lauren kissed Bo’s cheek and released her hold on her soul mate’s body. “Kenzi and I have been trying to organize this double-date for weeks. We are going,” Lauren replied firmly before trailing her finger up Bo’s neck and dragging it slowly up and across Bo’s pouted lips. “If you are good, then I will make it up to you later, my love,” Lauren drawled seductively before walking back into the house and picking up her purse.

Bo caught Lauren’s eye and shot her a smoldering look, “I will hold you to that.” Bo locked up the patio doors and took Lauren’s outstretched hand as they walked towards the car together.

XXX

“And then she asked me if I wanted to consult on a house call,” Hale laughed easily while Kenzi feigned embarrassment. “The way we had been dancing around each other at that point, I didn’t know whether to write her up for sexual harassment or ask her to marry me,” Hale finished the story with a hearty chuckle. 

Kenzi piped up, “For the record, he did neither of those two things and instead asked me out for a drink after work.” Kenzi broke out into her trademark mischievous smile before adding, “Annnnd then he agreed to that house call consultation.” 

Hale blushed and shot Kenzi an exasperated look while Bo and Lauren laughed. Lauren covered Hale’s hand lightly with her own on the table and put on a very serious face, “I’m so glad you didn’t write her up.” Everyone laughed at that. 

The conversation flowed easily between the two couples. Lauren gushed about how much she was enjoying her new position as the Director of the Cardio-Thoracic Fellowship Program at Memorial. She found that the opportunity to work with her old mentor, Dr. McCorrigan, again had reenergized her focus and passion for her work through the sharing of ideas with him.

For her part, Bo also told Kenzi and Hale about her new job as the Director of Compliance and Internal Auditing at Memorial Hospital. “I just started a few weeks ago. I was apprehensive about agreeing to work for the same entity that I would be auditing, but with Lauren’s help I worked out a proposed structure for my position that allows me to maintain enough independence from the hospital administrators that I believe I can be effective.”

Lauren rested her hand on Bo’s knee under the table and gave it a small squeeze. Bo smiled at her lovingly and leaned over to peck her cheek. “Cue the offensive diabetic coma joke! Could you two be any more sickeningly sweet with one another?” Kenzi exclaimed twisting her face in mock disgust.

Bo ignored her keeping her gaze fixed on Lauren. Lauren just smiled and turned to Kenzi with a knowing smirk, “As if you aren’t always gushing about Hale every time I talk to you.” Hale kissed Kenzi on her cheek which was now legitimately flushed red with embarrassment. “I feel the same way lil’ momma,” Hale whispered in her ear where only she could hear. 

“Alright ladies, enough talk about lurve, as my girl would say. What about those Bears this season, huh?!” Hale said brightly drawing a laugh from Bo and Lauren and a mock groan from Kenzi. 

XXX

Lauren came up behind Bo and slid her arms around her lover’s sides pulling her their bodies together tightly. Leaning in, Lauren nibbled on Bo’s ear before whispering seductively,” I think dinner went well tonight. You were very good.”

Bo’s body shuddered from the arousal Lauren had just inspired. “Mmm, very good indeed,” she murmured turning her head to capture Lauren’s lips in a heated kiss. Lauren ran her hands slowly down Bo’s body making sure to caress the sides of her lover’s breasts. She stopped when she reached the hem of Bo’s dress and then started a slow, sensual return path back up Bo’s curvy body gathering the fabric up as she went. 

Bo placed her hands over Lauren’s and tried to speed up the removal of her dress, but Lauren slapped her hands away gently. “No, no, my love- I’m going to enjoy undressing your beautiful body as slowly as I want,” Lauren whispered in Bo’s ear. As she gradually worked the fabric of Bo’s dress up her lover’s body she caressed Bo’s warm, soft skin with her fingertips. Lauren made sure to press her own body into Bo’s backside and continued to nibble on her earlobe as she went.

Bo was squirming with desire and clenching her thighs with want by the time Lauren finally lifted the dress up over her head and let the garment drop unceremoniously to the floor. Then Lauren spun Bo’s body around to face her and pulled her into a powerful, needy kiss. “It seems I am not the only one who got worked up by your little teasing game, hmm?” Bo husked. Lauren responded by quickly removing Bo’s bra and moving them both back towards the bed as she stripped out of her button down shirt and deftly unclasped her own bra allowing it to fall to the floor. 

Lauren stopped when the back of Bo’s knees hit the bed and she fell onto the mattress propping herself up on her elbows. Lauren slowly slid her slacks and panties down her long, toned legs. Bo’s eyes followed the length of her soul mate’s legs and back up her exquisite body meeting Lauren’s hungry gaze.

Lauren leaned over Bo ghosting her lips across Bo’s while hooking her thumbs on Bo’s panties. She pulled back quickly removing the remaining barrier between them. Once Lauren had Bo completely naked and spread out before her on the bed, she paused to admire the perfection of her soul mate’s form. 

Bo smiled cocking her eyebrow suggestively and beckoned for Lauren to join her on the bed. Lauren crawled atop Bo as a tigress stalking her prey, but Bo was too fast for her and flipped their positions pinning Lauren’s hands above her head in one swift motion. Bo kissed Lauren hard and growled softly next to her ear, “I’ve been good long enough tonight, love.” Lauren shivered with arousal and moaned involuntarily. 

Bo latched onto that spot on Lauren’s neck that drove her wild and sucked hard marking her. Then she trailed kisses down Lauren’s elegant neck and across her chest. Bo slid both hands possessively up Lauren’s torso culminating in palming both of the blonde’s breasts at once. Bo massaged Lauren’s breasts as she peppered her lover’s body with nips and kisses down past her bellybutton. Bo kissed and sucked on Lauren’s silky skin at her hip bone before finally settling herself between Lauren’s toned thighs. Bo kept her arms extended over her head massaging Lauren’s breasts and rolling the blonde’s hardened nipples between her thumb and index finger.

After Bo lavished hot, wet kisses upon Lauren’s inner thighs, the teasing was too much for the blonde. “Please, Bo,” Lauren called out breathlessly, “I need you. Please take me now, baby.” Eager to satisfy her writhing lover, Bo entered Lauren deeply and began stroking her hard but slow. Lauren called out in pleasure. 

Bo continued her rhythm inside Lauren hard, slow and steady as she climbed up the blonde’s body leaning over her with her free arm and then bending down to thrust her tongue inside Lauren’s mouth. They kissed deeply and intensely. Lauren slid her hand between her lover’s wet folds and set her own rhythm circling Bo’s hardened clit firmly. 

Bo dropped her head to Lauren’s shoulder panting in pleasure, but she never broke her rhythm until Lauren’s breath caught and she began moaning, “Oh Bo!” breathlessly over and over again as her orgasm began to rock through her body. Bo pressed her thumb down on Lauren’s swollen clit and curled her fingers buried deep inside Lauren’s tense and tightened internal walls as her own body reached its glorious climax causing her to cry out Lauren’s name. 

Lauren too completely let go and screamed her pleasure cumming hard all over Bo’s hand. Smiling Bo slid down the length of her trembling lover and gently lapped up Lauren’s offering. Shifting her focus higher, the brunette swirled her tongue gently but persistently around her soul mate’s engorged, sensitive nub bringing Lauren quickly to another intense orgasm.

Lauren ran her hand weakly through her lover’s silky dark hair tugging gently but insistently. Understanding that Lauren ached to be held after their intense lovemaking, Bo climbed back up the length of the blonde’s body and wrapped her in a tight embrace kissing her cheek and her neck while whispering her love and undying devotion in her soul mate’s ear. Completely relaxed and sated, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

XXX- Six Months Later

Sarah smiled brightly as she motioned for Lauren and Bo to pass through the now open pocket door. Lauren led the way holding Bo’s hand tightly. This was the first time they had visited with Sarah together and neither knew what to expect. 

When they entered the room, Bo was shocked and overjoyed to see Jacob; he was her guide from when she began the journey and sought to fulfil her initial role as the Alpha partner. She embraced Jacob greeting him in Gaelic before turning eyes shining with love and pride to introduce him to Lauren, her soul mate. Sarah had walked around the circular table behind Jacob and intertwined her fingers with his as they smiled warmly at the newly reunited soul mates in front of them. 

Glancing at their interlaced fingers, Lauren quickly understood. So, Jacob is your soul mate, Sarah? “Yes, he is,” Sarah replied smiling even wider and craning her neck up to kiss him on the cheek. We reunited as you and Bo have done four centuries ago. After passing together from the lifetime where we reunited we chose to become guides for other soul mates. We switch off working with the Alpha or Omega partner in the pairs. 

So, we will truly get to stay together even when we pass from this life? Bo asked. “Yes, provided you complete the final merger of your souls in this lifetime,” Jacob responded before adding, “And we believe you will, which is why we are meeting now with all of us together.”

Lauren and Bo sat down to the table with Jacob and Sarah. Sarah began, “During your final merger, you will share with one another all of the experiences of your lifetimes. It will feel like a shared hallucination, for lack of a better way to describe it.” Jacob laughed at that and put his arm around Sarah’s shoulders lovingly. “The merger will happen naturally and without warning during a time of intense connection physically and emotionally. During the sharing of your lifetime experiences, your energies will merge and unite around you binding you together- you will be able to see your bound energies briefly at the culmination of the merger. 

Sarah picked up where Jacob ended, “Following that experience, the process is complete and you both will experience a sense of peace and a strong, almost magnetic desire to join together physically, which is a residual effect of becoming bound as one inseparable whole.”

Bo and Lauren looked at each other and shared a smile. They had talked about this several times and wondered what the experience would entail. They both felt ready and looked forward to being bound together by the universe. 

Lauren turned back towards their guides, “Thank you both so much for everything you have done for us on this journey.” Bo nodded in agreement, “Yes, thank you. I don’t know if this is typically done or not, but…” she paused as she dug around in Lauren’s purse producing an envelope, “We would be honored for you both to attend our wedding in a few months.”

Lauren smiled wide at Bo but then frowned slightly. “I apologize Jacob, we only put Sarah’s name on the invitation, because we didn’t know about you.” Jacob laughed good naturedly, “No worries, we never reveal our bond until the mates we have guided together are at the end of their journey. We decided that it helps us advocate for the growth of our charges more effectively until they are ready to reunite.”

“I have to say, Sarah,” Lauren mused, “I did wonder periodically whether it was wise to trust a guide about soul mates who never mentioned her relative success in that department.” Jacob and Bo shared in Lauren’s laughter. “Always the witty one,” Sarah responded with an amused smirk in Lauren’s direction.

“So Lauren, tell us about the proposal.” Lauren felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She had spent a considerable amount of time and energy planning out the perfect proposal at a romantic restaurant in Scotland while she and Bo were there on vacation to celebrate the winter holiday season, but in the end she had popped the question much earlier on the day it was planned.

Bo rescued her silent soul mate, who she knew had drifted off into her memories of the picturesque day. “Lauren and I traveled together to Scotland to visit the area where we first met and to spend some time together during the winter holiday season in that gorgeous country.” Bo paused to see if Lauren wanted to tell the rest of the story, but Lauren grinned and nodded for Bo to continue. 

“We stayed at an old bed and breakfast on a bucolic piece of land outside the city. Even though it was obviously very cold most days, we went out walking on one particularly sunny day around the ancient lanes in vast fields adjoining the property of the bed and breakfast.”

Lauren piped up, “That day was the day that I had made reservations at a swanky restaurant in the heart of Glasgow. My plan was to propose during dinner, so when we went out walking, I already had Bo’s ring tucked away in my coat pocket.”

Lauren squeezed Bo’s hand and continued, “We walked up a hill and stopped near a wooded area to look out over the valley and surrounding area. I think it struck us both at the same time that we were on the very same hill where we first met. I knew that it was the right moment when Bo turned to me and our eyes met with that familiar jolt of electricity- of our souls recognizing their mate.’

“So she grabbed my hand and dropped to one knee,” Bo blurted out excitedly. “I will never forget that moment,” Bo turned to Lauren and they gazed deeply into each other’s eyes. “She looked up at me with tears brimming and the most breathtaking smile on her face. She said simply and elegantly, ‘Bo- my love, my life, you are everything to me- will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?’ As you can imagine, I said yes,” Bo said happily. 

Lauren smirked and kissed her cheek, “Yeah, she said ‘yes’ alright after collapsing into an emotional mess of joyful tears in my arms and kissing me silly.” It was Bo’s turn to blush. “Well, yeah,” was all she said in response as the color settled on her cheeks.

Jacob and Sarah laughed with the beaming couple and graciously accepted the invitation before the pairs exchanged hugs and Bo and Lauren took their leave from the guides.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first real attempt at writing a multi-chapter story. I love these characters and think this will be an worthwhile adventure. Being a creative writing novice, I appreciate constructive criticism, comments, and ideas. If you like it and think I should continue, please let me know. If not, that is useful information too.


End file.
